There's a Silence That's Playing Too Loud
by YEMEPisTOOgoodTObeTRUE
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 2 - Reichenbach a laissé des séquelles. Alors que Watson se remet très mal de la disparition de son ami, celui-ci réapparaît subitement! Le médecin réagit de façon... mitigée. Slash Sherlock x Watson, et aussi un autre couple indirect au chapitre 5! :D
1. All of my memories keep you near

Re-hello tout le monde! C'est ma nouvelle fic Johnlock :D Je devais aussi faire mon post-Reichenbach, sans blague ! Donc j'ai décidé de poster rapidement tous les chapitres, puisqu'à l'heure où je tape ce texte j'ai presque terminé… Peut-être que les gens qui m'ont déjà lue étaient surpris de me voir dans Rated M, eh bien certes puisque c'est ma toute première ! Alors pas taper :p Enjoy !

Chapitre #1 – All of my memories keep you near

« Que voulez-vous que je dise de plus ? Ça va beaucoup mieux. Je me sens très bien, vraiment ! Pour tout vous dire, je n'y pense même plus. »

« Bon, eh bien, je crois que c'était notre dernière entrevue. Vous avez tellement progressé durant ces deux années… Vous souvenez-vous de la difficulté que vous aviez eue à simplement _dire_ que votre ami était décédé, à l'époque ? Que de progrès… »

« Ah ah, oui, c'est bien différent, aujourd'hui… » dit John Watson en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

L'automne déversait ses feuilles mortes aux pieds du médecin, et rien ne semblait freiner sa marche assurée et implacable vers le cimetière, pas même le vent humide qui fouettait son visage. Il était seul. Aucun Londonien n'avait pris la peine de venir se recueillir sur une tombe en cette froide matinée d'octobre, et Watson n'avait pas non plus l'impression d'être physiquement présent. Toujours cette même sensation face à la tombe de Sherlock Holmes : l'absence de son ami lui faisait oublier qui il était vraiment. Qu'avait-il fait pendant deux ans, sinon mentir ?

Mentir à sa psychologue, s'inventant une bonne humeur et une petite amie parce que l'Etat ne voulait pas laisser les blessés de guerre mettre fin à leur thérapie de leur plein gré. Se mentir à lui-même en se répétant qu'il allait mieux. Alors non, il ne pleurait plus devant la tombe de Sherlock, mais c'était bien la seule chose qui avait changé. Tous les matins, il croyait voir son ami assis dans son fauteuil, les mains jointes sous son menton et prêt à se lever dès qu'il se jetterait corps et âme dans une nouvelle enquête, mais cette illusion s'estompait et il sirotait son café – sans sucre – en soupirant de lassitude. Le détective consultant ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. _Toujours aussi insupportable._

John Watson s'accroupit devant la tombe de son ami et passa son doigt sur les lettres de son nom.

« Je suis, hm… venu pour te dire que je n'irai plus chez la psy. Elle m'a cru, je crois. Tu le sais, toi, que je ne devrais pas mentir à tout le monde, toi qui étais si franc. »

Raconter sa journée de la veille à Sherlock faisait partie de son schéma quotidien : petit-déjeuner, psychologue ou emplettes au supermarché, consultations à l'hôpital, dîner, déprime devant la télé éteinte.

« Tu ne regardais jamais la télé, alors moi non plus, j'ai peur de t'embêter. Enfin… Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, disons plutôt que je fais comme si… Tu vois. Est-ce que tu t'ennuyais comme moi je m'ennuie, quand tu étais là ? Si seulement… Si tu savais comme je voudrais que… »

Il avala sa salive.

« Reviens… Je me fiche de savoir comment, que tu ne m'expliques rien, comme d'habitude, mais reviens ! Je voudrais tellement qu'on retourne enquêter, comme avant, je veux que tu manques de tact, comme avant, je veux m'énerver, comme avant, je crois que j'en ai _besoin_, Sherlock. Ta franchise était une drogue, tu sais ?... Les autres ne sont pas comme toi, tu étais vrai, au moins. Le plus vrai de tous, je peux te l'assurer… »

Il renifla.

« Bon, il commence à être tard, je vais aller me faire des pancakes… Tu ne voulais jamais en manger, toi, enfin je ne t'ai jamais vu manger quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. Comment tu tenais encore debout ? Tu étais un sacré mystère, tu sais ! Allez, à demain, Sherlock. »

Il n'avait même pas l'impression d'être fou : il allait juste parler avec son ami. Est-ce que Sherlock l'entendait ? Watson ne croyait pas en ce genre de choses… Passer ses journées sans quoi que ce soit de Sherlock lui était insupportable. Il avait une belle photo de lui en une du Times, certes, mais juste en-dessous du titre « SUICIDE D'UN IMPOSTEUR ». Un imposteur ? Non : un génie. Et personne ne pourrait lui faire croire le contraire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, et c'était exactement ce qui l'empêchait de vivre sans lui. Parce que, soyons logique, puisqu'il n'était _pas_ un menteur… pourquoi s'être suicidé ? Jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça. Il était l'homme le plus droit, franc et intelligent qu'il ait jamais connu, alors pourquoi ? Soudainement, le monde était devenu trop difficile à vivre ? Du grand délire.

Mais il restait un autre problème : où était Moriarty ? Il n'était pas un acteur, Watson avait vu de ses propres yeux que cet homme était un psychopathe à l'état pur. Ce qu'il lui avait dit en lui passant des explosifs autour de la taille lui glaçait encore le sang, ce n'était pas de la comédie. Pas plus que le cadavre de Sherlock ensanglanté juste sous ses yeux. Tout était vrai, mais pourquoi cette mort, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…

Il garda sa question pour lui. On ne demandait pas à une tombe pourquoi elle contenait son propriétaire. Il quitta le cimetière à grands pas, conscient qu'il y était resté un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Pas de pancake aujourd'hui, il irait directement à l'hôpital. Il avait laissé un petit paquet de gâteaux sur la tombe, comme tous les jours. C'était symbolique, bien sûr, et visiblement un clochard devait venir les chercher car ils disparaissent toujours.

Watson était maintenant trop loin pour apercevoir l'ombre qui se dirigeait vers la tombe. Sherlock Holmes prit le paquet de gâteaux et le mit dans sa poche.

« Je crois que le moment est venu, John. »

...

...

Oui, chapitre court ! La suite sera un peu plus fournie ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


	2. I'm going slightly mad

Et voilà la suite ! Le retour tant attendu de notre Sherlock préféré…

Chapitre #2 – I'm going slightly mad

Watson ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Cinq grippes, deux bronchites, et il avait si faim… _J'aurais dû garder les gâteaux de Sherlock pour moi…_ Recevoir des dizaines de patients par jour lui permettait de penser à autre chose, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il détestait être isolé des autres, car il n'était même pas seul dans sa propre tête.

_Je vis avec un fantôme._

Rien n'était plus facile que travailler : il aimait tellement se débarrasser de son double invisible…

Soudain, un homme en blouse blanche entra sans prévenir dans le bureau de Watson, qui fit une moue désapprobatrice.

« Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, on frappe avant d'entrer, monsieur. » dit-il d'un ton ferme.

« Excusez-moi, Docteur, mais on vient de vous demander à l'accueil. »

« Oui, eh bien ça attendra la fin de ma consultation, chacun son tour. »

« Il dit que c'est extrêmement urgent ! »

« Qu'il aille voir un autre médecin de l'hôpital, alors ! » s'exclama Watson, irrité.

« Il a aussi dit que vous réagiriez comme ça, et que je devais vous lire cette liste de six mots…, dit l'homme en sortant un papier de sa poche. Rose, Chine, piscine, Irene, limier… »

_Non, dites-moi que c'est une blague…_

« … et chute. »

Sans un mot, Watson se leva. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, une seule, qui pouvait lui dire ce genre de choses.

« Allez chercher le docteur Eisenhower en remplacement, je vais à l'accueil. »

« Pour combien de temps ? »

« Toute la journée. » répondit-il en quittant son bureau en trombe, son sac sous l'épaule.

Il n'aimait _vraiment_ pas ça.

Lorsqu'il parvint à l'accueil, la réceptionniste lui indiqua d'un geste de la main qu'il devait aller dans le couloir à gauche, puis ouvrit la porte du fond. Il la remercia du menton et courut presque vers la poignée en entendant ce que lui précisa la réceptionniste. Son « ami » était parti par là… Du moins, il s'était présenté comme un « ami en détresse ». _Impossible, impossible…_ Sherlock était _mort_. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans le local-poubelles, seul. _C'est son style de se cacher, c'est son style !_ Il était plein d'espoir, furetant entre les déchets en croyant à chaque fois y voir son ami. _Sherlock, Sherlock…_

Une minute, deux minutes, cinq minutes, trente minutes… Il n'y avait absolument personne. Effondré contre une poubelle, Watson était terrassé. _J'ai encore été pris pour un con._

Il soupira. Personne n'était caché derrière les poubelles, il était totalement seul. Il tourna les talons, reniflant d'irritation et de tristesse. Comment avait-il pu y croire une seule seconde ? Ridicule. Il voulut reprendre son poste et accueillir d'autres patients, mais le docteur Eisenhower était déjà installé dans son bureau et ne voulait plus en bouger. Dépité, Watson prit le chemin du 221b Baker Street. Quelle superbe journée, vraiment ! Il salua Mrs Hudson avec un sourire lointain et alla s'écrouler dans son fauteuil. Il était encore temps de déjeuner, mais Watson n'en avait pas le courage. Tant d'espoir pour rien, finalement… Mais qui avait pu lui laisser cette liste de mots ? Une mauvaise blague ? Qui pouvait connaître toutes leurs aventures ? _N'importe qui, tout est sur mon blog…_

Il se frotta les yeux, les ferma et se força à se détendre. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver comme ça : sa vie était ainsi depuis deux ans, un grand néant qu'il ne pouvait pas combler. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de s'en remettre ?

Un léger bruit dans la cuisine.

Watson soupira. C'était son délire du moment il entendait des bruits sourds, des voix, des coups, des bruissements, comme si Sherlock était là. Généralement, il finissait par ne plus y faire attention, ou il allait voir de quoi il en retournait. Evidemment, il n'y avait absolument personne, et il retournait s'effondrer pesamment dans son fauteuil pour le reste de la journée. Il avait en cet instant l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un ouvrit le réfrigérateur, ce qui l'agaça immédiatement. Il allait encore devoir se lever pour aller vérifier, car il ne pouvait pas voir la cuisine de son fauteuil. Il décida de ne même pas y penser, et recommença à fixer la télévision éteinte.

Mais le bruit s'accentua, et il crut entendre quelqu'un refermer le frigo. _N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas, c'est juste ton cerveau malade…_ Il était à présent sûr que quelqu'un s'approchait de son fauteuil, un bruit de pas un peu chaloupé et caractéristique, et c'était pire que tout. _Il n'y a personne, personne, concentre-toi sur la télé !_ Il serra les lèvres et les poings, désespéré d'être si faible mentalement. Soudain, il vit apparaître devant lui une silhouette fluette, très grande, reconnaissable entre toutes. Des cheveux en bataille cachaient à moitié son visage, mais il savait très bien qui était devant lui. Du moins, qui il _pensait_ voir devant lui.

« J'ai pris la liberté de prendre un peu de limonade, John. »

Watson écarquillait les yeux sans fin. Comment, _comment_… Il était totalement impossible que Sherlock se trouve devant lui et lui parle, il le savait, mais il avait l'air si réel ! Comme s'il pouvait le toucher…

« Je suis fou. » murmura le médecin en secouant la tête.

« John, je sais que ça doit t'étonner, je comprends presque pourquoi, mais il faut que je te dise ce que je fais ici. Je t'avais donné rendez-vous dans le local-poubelles de l'hôpital, mais le service de sécurité m'a expulsé et je n'ai pas pu m'arranger pour revenir quand tu y étais encore… Enfin, tout ça, c'est du passé ! Je suis là et j'ai une affaire qui pourrait t'intéresser. En fait – »

« Tais-toi, le coupa John Watson, tu parles dans ma tête. »

« John, sérieusement, je suis – »

« Stop ! _Sors de ma tête !_ » cria le médecin en détournant les yeux.

Il était au stade terminal des hallucinations…

« Je t'ai dit que c'était _moi_, John ! Je ne suis pas réellement mort, j'ai simulé mon suicide. Je ne pouvais pas te mettre dans la confidence, sinon Moriarty t'aurait tué. Lui aussi est mort, d'ailleurs… Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est _moi_. »

Watson ferma les yeux et murmura :

« Cette mauvaise blague a été le coup final, vraiment. Je suis fou, j'ai perdu la tête, Seigneur ! » gémit-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Je peux comprendre que tu sois un peu surpris, mais ne réagis pas mal : je n'avais pas le choix. »

Watson ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le sourire presque rassurant de Sherlock, ce qui lui donna le vertige. C'était fau, tout était faux, il inventait mentalement un Sherlock en vie devant lui. Le médecin se leva lentement, contourna soigneusement le détective consultant – ou du moins son fantôme – et sortit sans un mot. Tandis qu'il marchait à grands pas, il entendit la voix de Sherlock :

« John ! Attends, John ! »

Le médecin ne réagit pas et héla un taxi. S'engouffrant à l'intérieur en claquant la portière au nez de Sherlock, il annonça :

« A l'hôpital, s'il-vous-plaît. »

...

...

Ok, ce n'était pas spécialement plus long xD La suite arrive !


	3. There's a face that I used to see

Bon là, pour le coup, c'est beaucoup plus long! Enjoy !

Chapitre #3 – There's a face that I used to see

Watson s'élança vers le comptoir de l'accueil. En le voyant, la réceptionniste s'exclama :

« Ah, Docteur, nous avons deux patients qui – »

« Internez-moi ! » s'écria Watson en posant ses deux mains sur le bureau.

« P… pardon ? » bafouilla la jeune femme en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« J'ai des symptômes d'hallucinations, mettez-moi au calme au service psychiatrie ! Je vous le demande, par pitié, aidez-moi… »

« Je… je ne peux pas refuser une telle demande. Vous connaissez le chemin… »

Watson jeta un coup d'œil à la porte et vit la longue silhouette de Sherlock se précipiter vers l'hôpital.

« Vite ! Internez-moi, ça recommence ! Je le vois partout ! C'est un cauchemar ! »

« Euh, oui, bien sûr, je… James, viens ici ! Service psychiatrie, enfermement jusqu'à ce qu'il demande à sortir ! »

« Merci, murmura Watson, oh Seigneur, merci, ça va s'arrêter… »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine ? » lui demanda l'infirmier James en haussant les sourcils.

« Je vois un ami mort autour de moi, il me parle, il fait exactement comme s'il n'était jamais parti…. »

« Ouais, je vois, traumatisme persistant. Restez zen, Doc', ça va s'arranger après quelques semaines au blanc. »

Il suivit James, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende à nouveau Sherlock l'appeler.

« Attendez ! »

Watson ferma les yeux, atterré.

« Encore cette voix… Vite, enfermez-moi ! »

« L'homme qui nous court après ? demanda James. Ben je le vois aussi, hein. Si c'est ça votre fantôme, ben c'est un vrai mec, je dis ça je dis rien. »

_Un vrai mec ?_

« Vous… vous le voyez ? »

« Bah touchez-le, si vous étiez du genre à avoir des hallucinations tactiles vous seriez plutôt par terre en train de crier comme un possédé, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire.

Watson attendit que Sherlock arrive à sa hauteur, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« John, arrête de t'enfuir comme ça, je ne suis pas mort ! C'était une illusion, j'étais vivant quand tu as essayé de prendre mon pouls au bas de l'immeuble ! Je peux tout t'expliquer, John, viens avec moi à l'appartement et je te dirai ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça, franchement ? » ajouta-t-il en faisant la moue.

« Mais… parce que tu es tombé du haut d'un immeuble juste sous mes yeux ! explosa Watson. Pourquoi deux ans ? _Deux ans_, Sherlock ! Pourquoi pas le _lendemain _? »

« Trop dangereux. » répondit Sherlock d'un ton catégorique.

Watson baissa les yeux, et sa vision se troubla. Encore une des sacro-saintes bonnes excuses de Sherlock. Il essuya prestement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et regarda le détective bien en face.

« Sherlock, tu comprendras que je suis désolé, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin. Vraiment. »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, et Watson lui assena un énorme coup de poing dans la joue gauche. Le détective s'écroula par terre, et en voyant sa silhouette recroquevillée le médecin fut pris d'une rage folle. _D'habitude c'était moi qui pleurais dans un coin… C'est ton tour !_ Il lui envoya une série de coups de pied dans les côtes, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmier James le plaque au sol pour l'immobiliser.

« Va te faire foutre ! cria Watson à Sherlock. Tu m'as encore pris pour le dernier des glands, tu m'as laissé mijoter pendant deux ans ! DEUX ANS ! Retourne dans la rue où tu vivais, je m'en fous, ne reviens jamais à Baker Street ! _Jamais _! Tête de con, va, toujours le même ! Ça ne te fait absolument rien que j'aie passé deux ans à pleurer et à déprimer ? Je suis un _soldat_, Sherlock, on ne me laisse pas me mettre dans cet état ! »

« John, dit Sherlock en toussant et en se redressant avec difficulté. Je comprends, mais ne te venge pas sur moi ! »

« Il faut que je frappe _qui_ alors ? s'étouffa Watson. Crève ! »

Il se mit à donner des coups de poing dans le vide, et James s'exclama :

« Il faudrait savoir ! Vous vouliez qu'il soit vivant, alors vous devriez être super heureux et limite lui faire un câlin, non ? »

Watson se força à respirer lentement, finit par se détendre et murmura :

« Sherlock, on rentre. »

Le voyage en taxi qui suivit fut le pire de toute sa vie. Il regardait par la fenêtre, ignorant intentionnellement les regards fréquents de Sherlock qui se tournait vers lui pour rencontrer ses yeux et lui parler. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui suivrait. Allaient-ils rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ? A se snober dans la même pièce pour toujours ? Il sentit à nouveau des larmes couler sur ses joues. _Depuis quand je suis aussi émotif, sérieusement ?_ Quelque chose pesa sur sa manche, et il tourna les yeux vers son blouson. Sherlock avait posé sa main sur son bras, lui adressant un regard inquiet.

« Tu me lâches tout de suite. »

« John, ne fais pas cette tête… »

« La ferme, tu me _lâches_. »

Sherlock fit la moue et reposa sa main sur ses genoux, silencieux. Watson essuya ses larmes et reposa son regard sur la fenêtre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Baker Street, le médecin renifla et sortit de la voiture sans un mot. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de parler à Sherlock, et c'est en silence qu'il ouvrit la porte et entra. Ils tombèrent immédiatement sur Mme Hudson, inquiétée par l'absence de « Bonjour » venant des intrus.

« Qui est-ce ? Cherchez-vous quelqu– »

La logeuse avait les yeux fixés sur Sherlock, estomaquée.

« Mais… maaais… »

« Je vous laisse en discuter. » marmonna Watson en s'éclipsant vers leur appartement.

Il entendit vaguement un « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » de Mme Hudson, mais ne répondit pas. Que dire ? Il était choqué de la réapparition de son ami, après avoir passé deux ans à pleurer en revoyant sans cesse sa chute, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, dès qu'il ouvrait son frigo et s'imaginait y voir une tête coupée, des yeux, des dents, tout ce qui était possible… Une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui disait que Sherlock était revenu, que tout allait bien, mais le reste de son esprit n'y croyait pas. Allait-il encore se réveiller en sursaut, comme cette nuit il y a cinq mois où il avait rêvé que son ami revenait ? Exactement la même scène, d'ailleurs. Il avait si peur de se sentir tomber et d'ouvrir les yeux en fixant le plafond dans le noir…

Il était planté au milieu de l'appartement. Que faire, maintenant ? S'asseoir, attendre, manger, sortir, crier ? Crier aurait été une bonne idée, clairement. Et remettre sa main dans la figure de Sherlock, accessoirement. _Sherlock…_ Il jeta un regard vers la porte sans le vouloir. _Arrête de le chercher, il est là… Non, pas encore, il est dans le couloir, est-ce qu'il va venir vite ou pas ?_ _Est-ce que je dois lui faire à manger… Non, attends, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'énerve comme ça !_ Il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop, vraiment. Sherlock n'était plus couvert de sang sur le pavé, il avait de quoi rester en vie dans les cinq mètres qui le séparaient de la porte ! Watson était fatigué, fatigué, fatigué… Il alla s'écrouler dans son fauteuil et soupira de lassitude. Que dire ?

Il entendit Sherlock entrer et refermer la porte un peu plus doucement qu'à son habitude. Mais c'étaient les mêmes gestes, la même respiration, le même pas. Comme si rien ne s'était passé entre le moment où ils s'étaient vus vivants pour la dernière fois et sa réapparition dans son salon. Watson ne se tourna pas vers lui, ne voulant pas lui monter un seul signe d'intérêt. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression que ce n'était pas grave, même si au fond de lui il mourait d'envie de savoir comment il avait simulé son suicide aussi magistralement. Mort sous ses yeux, littéralement… Comment avait-il fait ?

Watson n'entendit plus de bruit. Sherlock était apparemment resté debout, immobile à côté de la porte, sans rien faire. L'atmosphère d'embarras qui régnait dans la pièce était insupportable, mais Watson ne voulait pas briser le silence. Enfin… _Rah, merde, à la fin._

« Tu veux manger ? » marmonna le médecin sans se retourner.

« Ça… ça va aller. »

Watson n'aimait pas beaucoup cette voix. Son ami était visiblement affaibli, ce n'était pas le timbre de voix d'un homme repu et en forme. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo sans le regarder.

« Café ? Gâteaux ? Je peux aussi faire un vrai plat, j'ai des haricots, si tu veux. »

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas capable de lui parler froidement, franchement ?_

« Euh…, murmura Sherlock. Rien, rien, je t'assure. »

Watson finit par se tourner vers lui et écarquilla les yeux. Sherlock avait tellement maigri que seul son manteau était reconnaissable. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé, les pointes visiblement coupées sans miroir à plusieurs reprises, et son visage était émacié et beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. Il avait l'air totalement épuisé, au bout du bout de ses ressources physiques.

« Mange. » répliqua Watson en lui tendant une miche de pain et du jambon de dinde dans une assiette.

« Non, vraiment… » dit Sherlock en reculant.

« Tu as passé les deux dernières années à manger dans des palaces, et là c'est trop misérable pour toi, c'est ça ? » lança le médecin en fronçant les sourcils.

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Une sorte de malaise se lisait clairement dans ses yeux.

« Ou alors, dit Watson, tu t'es habitué à manger beaucoup moins et voir toute cette nourriture d'un seul coup te donne des vertiges ? »

« C'est ça… » acquiesça Sherlock avec un maigre sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu mangeais ? »

« Tes gâteaux. »

« Hein ? _Juste _mes gâteaux ? s'exclama Watson, alarmé. Tu ne mangeais que quatre petits gâteaux par jour ? »

« Oui, je n'aime pas voler, et je n'avais pas d'argent. »

« Tu plaisantes… Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock, mais mange, mange ! Ordre de ton médecin ! » le pria-t-il en lui tendant l'assiette.

Sherlock considéra la nourriture d'un œil fatigué, puis commença à mâcher lentement le pain. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et il engloutit tout le jambon en finissant jusqu'à la dernière miette de pain. Watson ne l'avait jamais vu manger autant, et il en était rassuré. Au moins, son ami serait en pleine forme, ou du moins il reprendrait un peu ses couleurs.

« Il fallait revenir. » grommela Watson en mettant son assiette vide dans l'évier.

« Je ne pouvais pas, John, je te l'ai déjà dit… »

« Ah ! Ça m'énerve déjà ! s'écria Watson en se détournant de lui. Tu vas me sortir ton couplet de _C'était pour ta sécurité, John !_, mais je m'en fiche ! Tu pouvais revenir au bout d'un an au pire, pas deux, alors pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu peux me trouver une bonne réponse à ça ? »

« John, je… Aïe ! »

Il se plia subitement en deux, et Watson se pencha vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu m'as fêlé une côte avec tes coups de pied, j'ai mal… Mais ça va passer. »

Watson renifla de dédain. Il n'avait même pas envie de discuter.

« Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que j'ai subi pendant ces deux dernières années. Plains-toi, Sherlock, mais je ne m'excuserai pas ! »

« Je n'attendais pas d'excuses, j'ai juste eu mal subitement. » répliqua Sherlock en se massant le torse.

Watson secoua la tête et tourna les talons pour retourner dans son fauteuil. _Je ne vais pas le masser à sa place, sans blague._ Il se frotta les yeux et sentit sa bouche se tordre de tristesse, il était au bord des larmes. Qu'était-il en train de faire, franchement ? Le temps qu'il se demande ce qu'il aurait dû faire ou pas, Sherlock s'était dirigé en boitant vers le sofa, bien en face de lui. _J'aurais dû bouger ce truc._ Il s'assit avec légèreté dessus, visiblement extrêmement soulagé d'enfin se trouver dans un endroit confortable, le ventre plein bien que brisé en mille morceaux par John et ses coups de pied sauvages. Il commençait sincèrement à regretter de l'avoir frappé, Sherlock avait l'air si faible, si _misérable_ au fond de son sofa, l'air totalement en-dehors de la réalité.

Et dire que c'était vraiment lui et en vie, juste devant ses yeux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, mais la petite voix dans sa tête criait de plus en plus fort qu'il devait sourire et être soulagé. Les yeux fixés sur son ami ressuscité, Watson inspira longuement et murmura :

« Est-ce que tu veux… quelque chose ? »

« Euh… Juste rester là, pour réfléchir. » répondit Sherlock en joignant ses deux mains.

« Réfléchir. Bien. »

« Pourquoi ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? » demanda Sherlock en haussant un sourcil.

« J'aurais éventuellement préféré que tu me racontes comment tu n'es pas mort. Eventuellement, bien sûr, puisque que tu as l'air totalement désintéressé par le fait que j'ai passé deux ans à faire des cauchemars en voyant ton fichu cadavre dès que je fermais les yeux… »

Sherlock cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis dit :

« J'ai sauté dans un camion-poubelle rempli de matelas, de coussins, exactement dans l'angle prévu pour que tu ne me voies pas atterrir sur le sol, et des SDF de mon réseau m'ont barbouillé de sang. Ensuite, tu étais trop choqué pour voir que j'étais en réalité vivant. Et puis Molly a falsifié mon rapport d'autopsie, et on a mis le cadavre de Moriarty dans mon supposé cercueil pour l'enterrement. Voilà, John. »

« Non, non, pas _voilà_, pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi as-tu sauté en racontant n'importe quoi ? »

« Oh. Les hommes de Moriarty tenaient en joue Mrs Hudson, Lestrade et… toi. Il fallait que je saute, j'avais le choix de ne pas sauter si Moriarty était en vie, mais il s'est suicidé pour m'obliger à me suicider. Mais j'avais prévu cette réaction, et j'ai dû simuler ma mort pour que ses hommes ne vous tuent pas tous les trois. J'ai voulu attendre quelques années avant de revenir, au cas où ils se souviendraient encore de toi, mais je n'ai pu attendre que deux ans. »

Watson se frotta à nouveau les yeux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui pardonner immédiatement, alors qu'il était évident qu'il avait fait tout ça pour lui ?

« Sherlock, encore une question… Pourquoi deux ans, finalement ? Tu disais plusieurs années, mais pourquoi uniquement deux ? »

« Je pensais que ça t'avait assez blessé, et maintenant tu voudrais que je revienne au bout de cinq, dix ans ? » demanda Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, je préfère deux ans, à bien y réfléchir, mais pourquoi si peu, si c'était pour ma sécurité ? »

« J'en avais assez de vivre seul. Malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, John, j'aime beaucoup vivre ici. »

Watson ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ça. C'était tellement inhabituel de sa part… Et il avait l'air si fatigué !

« Tu m'en veux, John ? »

« Oui, évidemment, mais ça finira par passer. En attendant, laisse-moi digérer cette histoire, et ne me parle pas de tout ça. Fais comme d'habitude. Enfin pas trop, sinon tu vas m'énerver ! »

Sherlock fit un petit sourire épuisé, les yeux mi-clos, prêt à s'endormir sur le sofa, et Watson ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Le détective consultant ferma totalement les yeux et chuchota :

« John, tu m'as… manqué. »

« Est-ce que tu penses sérieusement ce que tu dis ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'avoir des sentiments, tu sais… »

« Ce ne sont pas des sentiments, je suis heureux d'être ici, c'est beaucoup mieux que dans la rue… »

« Oui, forcément, si tu compares le trottoir et mon sofa, ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec moi. » répliqua Watson en soupirant.

Dire qu'il avait cru que Sherlock s'intéressait cinq minutes à son existence.

« Mais je crois que ce serait beaucoup moins bien si tu n'étais pas aussi dans cet appartement. Vraiment. »

« Ah… Ça change tout, merci. »

« Mais… j'étais sincère, John ! » s'exclama Sherlock en ouvrant les yeux.

« Moi aussi, je te remercie d'apprécier ma présence, c'est tout ! »

« Ah…, soupira Sherlock en refermant les yeux. Tu me parles si froidement que j'ai cru que tu étais sarcastique. »

« Excuse-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs, surpris de te revoir, assez heureux mais… épuisé, je crois. »

Le détective se pencha sur le côté, à moitié en train de s'endormir, mais il se remit droit en sursautant, avec un cri de douleur.

« Sherlock ? »

« Ma côte… » gémit le détective en appuyant une main sur son torse.

_Aïe._ _C'est vrai._

Watson se leva précipitamment, ce qui lui donna le tournis, et se pencha au-dessus de son ami.

« Montre. » dit-il en soulevant son t-shirt.

_Oh mais quel con, sérieusement…_

Le torse de Sherlock était presque entièrement violet. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant l'étendue des conséquences de sa colère. Il palpa le torse de son ami au niveau de sa côte fêlée, et déclara :

« Bon, c'est la cinquième, il faut juste attendre. Dans deux jours ça ira mieux. »

Sherlock lui fit un petit sourire qui lui fendit le cœur.

« Désolé, Sherlock, j'ai été con, franchement très con. Et ta joue ? » demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête.

Belle ecchymose. Bravo, vraiment.

« Putain, je t'ai vraiment salement amoché… Désolé pour ma réaction un peu… »

_J'avais dit que je ne m'excuserais pas, mais je commence à me rendre compte que j'avais tort, là…_ Il secoua la tête et remit en place le t-shirt de son ami. Sherlock lui toucha le bras et murmura :

« Je comprends pourquoi tu étais en colère, John, ne t'inquiète pas… »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? » demanda Watson, avant de se rendre compte qu'il racontait n'importe quoi.

« Je t'ai fait souffrir pendant deux ans, c'est déjà bien assez… Viens à côté de moi, je veux que tu sois là. »

« Euh… Je peux rester sur le fauteuil toute la nuit, si ça te rassure. J'irai acheter des draps pour ton ancien lit demain, je les avais… »

… _brûlés en pleurant comme un possédé…_

« … revendus. »

« Non, je veux que tu viennes _ici_. »

Watson s'assit à ses côtés sans rechigner, cette fois-ci. Sherlock était dans un état de fatigue avancée, il avait dormi dehors pendant deux ans en mangeant quatre gâteaux par jour, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il avait peut-être besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine. Et sa définition de l'amitié était « dors à côté de moi », visiblement. Sherlock voulait sûrement être avec n'importe qui, et se mettre dans son lit était un peu trop extrême… Finalement, c'était la façon la plus normale de se sentir proche de lui et rassuré, en effet. Watson s'installa plus confortablement dans le sofa et ferma les yeux.

« Ça va, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il à Sherlock.

« Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux… » soupira le détective en s'endormant très rapidement.

Watson voulut se lever pour s'installer dans le fauteuil en face, mais Sherlock attrapa son bras dans son sommeil. _Même endormi, il a des réflexes…_ Le médecin secoua la tête avec un sourire et posa sa tête sur le dessus du sofa, ce qui lui fit immédiatement très mal aux cervicales. Il regarda autour de lui, mais rien ne pouvait lui servir d'oreiller. Il soupira en silence, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock serre encore plus fort son bras comme lui et le tire jusque sur son épaule. La tête sur le t-shirt de Sherlock, ses longues boucles brunes dans les yeux, Watson rougit et attendit. Non, il n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher… Le médecin ferma les yeux. Après tout… ça lui faisait un oreiller.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sherlock dormait encore. Ils étaient exactement dans la même position que la veille, et Watson se délivra rapidement de son emprise. Le détective se réveilla subitement en sentant ce mouvement, et se gratta le front en s'exclamant :

« Hein ? Où… »

Watson se tourna vers lui et vit l'expression de Sherlock changer du tout au tout. De complètement perdu, il reprit soudainement son air impassible et fermé.

« Ne refais pas cette tête-là, sinon je t'empêche de manger et de dormir, histoire que tu redeviennes honnête et sympathique comme hier soir. »

« Je suis toujours honnête. » répliqua Sherlock sans sourire.

« Redis-moi pourquoi tu voulais que je dorme à côté de toi, hier soir, par exemple. » lui lança Watson.

Il savait que Sherlock ne serait pas sincère.

« Je voulais que tu sois près de moi, c'est tout. »

« Ah… Bon, d'accord, mais ne fais pas cette tête, je te le répète ! »

Watson était surpris que Sherlock soit encore capable de montrer ses sentiments au réveil, même si c'était exprimé assez froidement.

« John ? Pourquoi es-tu toujours comme ça avec moi ? Sur la défensive ? »

« Parce que j'ai passé les deux dernières années à voir ton cadavre plutôt que ton air supérieur, et que ça change un peu mes habitudes. »

« Je… »

Watson retint sa respiration en voyant l'expression de désespoir de Sherlock. Il avait vraiment l'air sincère.

« Désolé d'être froid. » murmura le médecin en soupirant.

« Pas grave. »

Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de le rabaisser, malgré leurs retrouvailles violentes puis assez tendres, rien n'était terminé. Il voulait absolument se débarrasser de tous ces sentiments contradictoires et recommencer à vivre tranquillement avec lui. Des enquêtes, des disputes, des sourires complices, des séances de violon mélancolique, il voulait tout ça, comme avant. Sherlock était un peu plus ouvert qu'avant, mais Watson, lui, s'était complètement fermé. Une vraie huître.

« Bon, Sherlock, je veux oublier tout ça et vivre comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude, tu vois ? Qu'on arrête de se regarder comme des imbéciles, et qu'on vive tranquillement. Je ne comprends pas comment je peux être aussi énervé alors que je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu m'as abandonné pendant deux ans… Laisse-moi du temps pour accepter ça, et ne fais pas attention si je suis méchant. Sincèrement. »

« Ça va, John, j'ai bien compris. » répondit Sherlock en se levant pour aller boire un café.

« Non, attends ! » s'exclama Watson un peu trop fort.

Sherlock s'arrêta subitement et se tourna vers le médecin.

« John, sérieusement, tu es bizarre. »

« Bizarre ? _Bizarre ? _Je suis le mec bizarre, là ? Tu reviens après deux ans, et c'est moi le problème ? »

Sherlock ne lui répondit pas et commença à se faire du café.

« Tu m'écoutes ? » cria Watson, soudainement très énervé.

« Tu m'as dit de ne pas faire attention, John. Je ne fais pas attention. »

« … Je crois que je suis un con, Sherlock. » soupira Watson en secouant la tête.

« Ton esprit fait n'importe quoi, depuis ce matin, j'avoue ne pas comprendre… Tu as des sautes d'humeur, tu sais ? Si on allait au restaurant, ça te détendrait ? »

« … Non, je préfère rester ici avec toi. »

« Je ne pense pas, John, ça va encore plus t'énerver, de me voir toute la journée. »

« J'ai passé deux ans à rêver de te voir toute la journée, ça ne change pas grand-chose, je vivais avec toi, mais sans toi. »

_Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que je raconte ?_

« Ah bon ? » fit Sherlock en haussant un sourcil.

« Ouais, des cauchemars atroces où tu tombais en boucle, idiot. » se rattrapa Watson en détournant les yeux.

« Désolé. »

Watson était à peu près persuadé que Sherlock ne pensait pas réellement ses excuses, mais il savait que ses réflexions étaient déformées par la colère. Des sautes d'humeur, voilà, c'était exactement ça ! Il détestait se sentir aussi énervé alors que son ami avait tout fait ou presque pour se faire pardonner, et qu'il lui avait tout expliqué. Il avait disparu de la circulation pendant deux ans pour lui sauver la vie, et il arrivait encore à lui parler méchamment. Le médecin décida de se secouer un peu et de surmonter son état quasi-dépressif.

« Sherlock, tu voudrais qu'on aille rendre visite à Lestrade et Molly, pour les prévenir que tu es en vie ? »

« Molly sait déjà que je suis en vie, puisqu'elle a falsifié mon rapport d'autopsie… Et je n'ai pas très envie de voir Lestrade. Plus tard, peut-être. »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis ajouta :

« Et puis, je préfère rester ici. »

« D'accord… Bon, comme tu voudras. »

« John, tu as l'air un peu plus calme… C'est mieux. »

Watson leva la tête et regarda Sherlock.

« Ah ? Eh bien… tant mieux, alors. J'ai honte de m'être emporté comme ça, excuse-moi, vraiment. J'étais tellement… »

Il sentit que ses jambes tremblaient, et posa une main sur le dossier du fauteuil pour rester debout. Il ferma les yeux et sentit immédiatement qu'il allait pleurer dans les trois secondes à venir. Plus la peine d'essayer d'être discret… Il renifla et se mit à sangloter bruyamment en se frottant les yeux, presque incapable de rester sur ses deux pieds. Il tomba sur les genoux, ne trouvant plus la force de résister.

« John ? »

Il ne répondit pas, terrassé par une crise de larmes insurmontable, et se recroquevilla sur le sol, secoué par des sanglots impossibles à contenir. Il entendit vaguement Sherlock s'asseoir devant lui sur le tapis, et sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules.

« John, regarde-moi. »

Il se força à arrêter de trembler et ouvrit ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

« Je suis là, John. Je vais rester ici pour toujours, c'est promis. »

« T'es pas encore en train de me mentir ? _Je suis un imposteur_, n'importe quoi, putain… »

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Mais c'était faux, bien sûr… Là je peux te le dire sans mentir : je reste là. »

Watson essaya de sourire, mais sa poitrine fut à nouveau secouée de sanglots incontrôlables et il se remit à pleurer.

« Oh non, John, arrête ça… »

Watson entendait bien que Sherlock ne savait pas comment réagir, et il se sentait gêné de l'embarrasser comme ça. Le médecin inspira longuement et posa à son tour ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

« Je vais essayer de… de ne pas faire ça… tout le temps. »

« Si ça peut t'aider à aller mieux… »

« Et toi, Sherlock, ça t'arrive de pleurer ? »

Le détective haussa les sourcils d'un air totalement innocent, ce qui fit rire Watson.

« Oh, si, je me souviens, tu avais pleuré à Baskerville ! »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment pleuré, se renfrogna Sherlock. C'était une réaction due à la peur, pas la tristesse. »

« Ouais, mais tu as ressenti des émotions, contrairement à d'habitude, et ça t'a bouleversé. »

« Tu pleures parce que ça change de tes habitudes ? Qu'est-ce qui est si différent maintenant ? » demanda le détective.

« Eh bien, je suis très ému que tu sois revenu, je pensais vraiment devoir refaire toute ma vie sans toi… Alors même si au début j'étais très en colère, je crois que je commence à être heureux que tu sois ici. Tu m'as manqué, terriblement manqué, Sherlock. Si tu pars une deuxième fois, je te retrouve et je te décapite, c'est clair ? »

« Tu auras bien le droit de le faire… Mais je ne partirai pas, ne t'inquiète pas. C'était… beaucoup trop horrible de ne plus être ici avec toi, John, vraiment. »

« Horrible ? Est-ce que tu peux ressentir ce genre de choses, toi ? » fit Watson avec un sourire en coin.

« Beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… Je crois que j'ai souvent pleuré, mais de l'intérieur. Est-ce que ça existe ? »

Le regard de Sherlock était presque vague, et Watson eut le cœur brisé de le voir aussi triste, soudainement. Il l'attira contre lui sans réfléchir, et le serra dans ses bras, peut-être un peu trop fort. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de son ami et se remit à sangloter. _Mon Dieu, depuis quand suis-je devenu une adolescente ?_ Il sentit que Sherlock se serrait contre lui, ce qui l'émut encore plus.

« Sherlock… » murmura-t-il.

« Je suis… content. »

C'était bien sherlockien, comme remarque.

« Alors moi aussi… C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. » soupira Watson en le serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras.

Il sentit soudain les lèvres de Sherlock contre son cou et rougit violemment. _Non non non, reste calme, c'est juste que ses lèvres sont énormes et sont près de… Ooooh je ne peux pas rester comme ça !_ Il mit fin à leur étreinte, respirant rapidement, et Sherlock le regardait d'un air médusé.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de… ? »

« Euh, non, rien. Mais j'ai tellement faim, Sherlock ! » dit le médecin en se raclant la gorge.

Il se leva à toute vitesse et se rua vers le frigo.

« Purée, carottes, haricots, courgettes ? »

« John, pourquoi tu – »

« Bacon, steak, jambon, Knackies ? »

« John, écoute-moi ! »

Watson referma le frigo et se figea.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire, c'est ça ? »

« Laisse tomber, Sherlock, j'ai imaginé un truc, mais ce n'était pas réel. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

« John, dis-moi ce que c'était. »

« Bon… Qu'est-ce que tu as tenté de faire pendant qu'on euh… qu'on s'enlaçait ? »

C'était vraiment bizarre, dit comme ça. Enlacer son ami sur un tapis n'était peut-être pas l'événement le plus normal de sa vie…

« J'ai… Oh John, désolé, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait… »

L'air perdu de Sherlock lui fit de la peine. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, car il poursuivit :

« J'étais tellement pressé de te revoir, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi… Pourquoi j'ai passé autant de temps à penser à toi alors que je me moque totalement de ce que peuvent penser les gens… »

« C'est parce que je suis ton seul véritable ami, Sherlock. » murmura Watson.

« Est-ce que c'est normal d'avoir envie de mettre sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami ? » demanda le détective avec une toute petite voix.

« Oui, c'est un besoin de tendresse, les amis font ça. »

_Enfin, je crois…_

« Je veux de la tendresse, John. Tu veux bien m'en donner ? »

« Euh… oui, bien sûr ! » dit Watson en glapissant presque.

Il resta planté là, assez gêné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, comme tendresse ? »

_Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question, franchement…_

« Je ne sais pas, John, on peut peut-être faire comme avant… »

« Si tu veux, bien sûr. »

Pas comme si ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, au contraire. Watson s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main en se collant contre lui. Pourquoi la main, il n'en savait rien, mais il avait très envie de le sentir au maximum, d'être bien sûr qu'il était en vie. Il lâcha ses doigts et passa ses deux bras autour de lui, l'enlaçant comme l'instant précédent, simplement heureux de savoir qu'il était revenu et qu'il voulait bien de son amitié. Sherlock se remit à l'embrasser dans le cou, et le cerveau du médecin fut instantanément court-circuité. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde que c'était la manière _amicale_ de Sherlock de se comporter avec lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son étreinte. Le détective ne s'arrêtait plus, il enfouissait de plus en plus son visage dans le cou de Watson, le couvrant de petits baisers adorables mais qui lui procuraient des frissons totalement inédits, et le médecin bafouilla difficilement :

« Sh… Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'aime bien quand tu trembles, ça a l'air agréable. »

« Les amis ne se donnent pas de plaisir _physique_, Sherlock c'est très gênant, ce que tu fais ! »

« Mais tu avais l'air d'adorer ça, John ! répliqua le détective, sincèrement vexé. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça s'arrête ? »

« Mais… Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu fais des choses de… ben, de couple, pas d'amis ! » s'exclama Watson en essayant de se séparer de lui.

« Non, reste avec moi ! supplia Sherlock en le serrant plus fort. J'ai envie de… de te rendre heureux. »

Ah, parce que maintenant, ça lui arrivait de vouloir faire plaisir à quelqu'un ? Il avait l'air authentiquement inquiet, mais la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux voulait dire encore plus que ses mots. Watson ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était en train de s'approcher de son visage, mais il était déjà trop tard. Sherlock dut penser que c'était une invitation, et il effleura ses lèvres des siennes, doucement, lentement, gentiment. Watson crut que son cœur allait exploser. Il mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre, pantelant, et souffla :

« Tu es _sûr_ que c'est ta définition de l'amitié, Sherlock ? »

« C'était bien ? » fit simplement le détective.

« Mais… c'est pas le problème ! s'exclama Watson en rougissant encore plus. Tu es amoureux de moi, là, ce n'est plus de l'amitié ! »

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de son ami – enfin, _ami_… – il ajouta :

« Si tu as envie de m'embrasser, si tu l'as… fait, en plus, c'est de l'amour. Tu as envie de… passer à la vitesse supérieure, clairement. Est-ce que tu as fait ça par hasard, ou c'était volontaire ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau, avec beaucoup plus d'intensité que la première fois, et Watson se sentit fondre complètement. Une sensation étrange remuait dans le bas de son ventre, et il se mit à trembler. Il avait presque froid, et se serra inconsciemment contre Sherlock. Le détective se mit à caresser tendrement ses cheveux, avec une fougue dans ses baisers que Watson n'aurait jamais pu croire venir de lui, et le médecin commença à se sentir de plus en plus bizarre.

« A… arrête, Sherlock, je… » bafouilla-t-il en reculant, le souffle court.

« John, je veux vraiment me faire pardonner… » supplia le détective, rouge et pantelant.

« Oh non, c'est pas la peine, vraiment ! Euh… »

Il était extrêmement gêné, car il avait vraiment aimé ce baiser. Il en avait encore envie, d'ailleurs.

« Sherlock, depuis quand est-ce que tu es… gay ? »

« Je crois que je l'ai toujours été, mais… C'est toi que je veux, John, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu. »

« Juste pour ça ? »

« J'ai passé deux années à t'imaginer contre moi, à me demander comment t'embrasser sans que tu ne me frappes, à penser à des choses… des choses que je ne pensais pas voir une seule fois dans ma tête, je n'y comprends rien, John ! »

Le détective prit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prend, John ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

« Sherlock, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est… euh, normal. »

« Normal ? Normal ? Je te force à m'embrasser, à m'enlacer, et tu trouves ça normal ? »

« J'en avais _envie_, il n'y aucun problème, je t'assure ! »

Sherlock reprit son souffle, les yeux fixés sur Watson qui rougissait à vue d'œil, et murmura :

« Je peux recommencer, alors ? »

« Seulement si tu as des sentiments. Des vrais. Pas juste parce que c'est agréable et que ça change de tes habitudes. »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes, John ? »

Watson retint son souffle. Il avait envie de faire taire son cerveau et de répondre sincèrement, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ah oui, peut-être ça : _il était hétéro._

« Non, Sherlock, je ne suis pas gay ! »

« Tu disais il y a cinq secondes que je pouvais encore t'emb– »

« Non ! le coupa Watson en fermant les yeux. Je dois… réfléchir. »

« Réfléchir à _quoi _? s'exclama le détective avec une pointe de colère. Tu m'aimes ou tu ne m'aimes pas, ce n'est pas si compliqué ! »

« Eh eh eh ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est à toi que j'ai posé la question en premier ! Tu vas m'expliquer immédiatement pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ! »

« Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu en avais envie, et que tu me fais ta scène de pucelle juste après ? »

Watson en était à présent persuadé : ça cogitait sec dans la tête de son ami. Il était perdu et ne se mettait en colère, les larmes aux yeux, que quand il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. La peur, le désir, c'était la même réaction… Le médecin inspira longuement et murmura :

« Calme-toi, Sherlock, on va s'expliquer. Tu m'as embrassé parce que tu as soudainement eu envie, d'ailleurs tu as encore envie de le faire, est-ce que j'ai tort ? »

« N… non, John. Je voudrais… »

Le détective rougit.

« Tu voudrais quoi ? »

« Je voudrais te toucher, être proche de toi, t'embrasser encore, rester avec toi tout le temps… »

« Euh… c'est déjà un peu ce qu'on fait en temps normal, rester ensemble toute la journée, non ? »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas assez pour moi ! s'écria Sherlock avec une expression de désespoir total. A chaque fois que je te vois, je ressens des choses bizarres, _vraiment bizarres_, des fourmis dans les jambes, les bras, j'ai l'impression d'être vide quand tu n'es pas là, je continue de te parler quand tu es hors de l'appartement… Et puis après j'ai passé deux ans à me demander comment faire pour revenir, à te regarder venir au cimetière, tu sais j'écoutais _tout_ ce que tu disais à ma tombe, et ça me réchauffait le cœur, mais après… J'étais seul, tellement seul, je voulais tellement que tu souries en me parlant, pas que tu pleures devant mon nom gravé dans le marbre… Et puis je suis revenu et tu m'as ignoré, frappé, encore ignoré, parlé méchamment, et voilà que j'ai craqué et que tu me rejettes ! Je voudrais juste te dire qu'on peut faire comme avant, on peut faire comme si je ne t'avais pas sauté dessus comme un idiot, et puis… Oh, John, je suis désolé ! »

Watson était sonné. Il n'avait jamais entendu Sherlock lui faire part de ses sentiments, et encore moins en lui déballant un monologue aussi impressionnant… Quelque chose remua dans son estomac, et il se sentit presque fiévreux. Il en était sûr, à présent : il en avait rêvé. Pas de Sherlock revenant, Sherlock revenant _pour lui_. Sa vue s'embua et il essuya ses larmes, très ému.

« John… ? »

« Viens là. »

Sherlock tomba dans ses bras et fondit en larmes, ce que John n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Ses épaules tremblaient horriblement, et il sanglotait bruyamment. Watson l'avait déjà vu simuler une crise de larmes pour faire avouer un témoin, et ça ne ressemblait pas à ça. Il était très sincère, ce qui émut le médecin encore plus que sa confession. Watson perdit ses lèvres dans le cou et les mèches de cheveux du détective, sans aucune retenue à présent. Il laissa ses mains passer sous la chemise de son ami et lui caressa le dos, de plus en plus alarmé par sa maigreur.

« Oh, Sherlock, il va falloir que je te nourrisse… »

« Pas faim… » marmonna le détective en embrassant son épaule.

« Je vais devoir te forcer, alors ! » répliqua Watson en desserrant son étreinte.

Sherlock avait l'air d'un zombie. Il avait tellement maigri… Et puis son air épuisé était terrifiant à voir. Seuls ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur presque sauvage, ce qui retourna l'estomac de Watson en une seconde. Ce bel homme qui le fixait avec ce regard… Il n'avait jamais apprécié le regard des hommes, mais là, c'était Sherlock. _Je ne suis pas gay, j'aime Sherlock, c'est différent._

« Viens, Sherlock, je pense que tu devrais te coucher. »

« N– » commença Sherlock, puis il se mit à bailler.

« Ah, tu vois ! On pourra discuter de tout ça demain, allez, dors un peu. »

Il lui prit la main, ce qui envoya une décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et le guida jusqu'à son propre lit. Il achèterait des draps plus tard, le lendemain, sûrement. Une petite voix dans sa tête jubilait qu'il ne soit plus en froid avec Sherlock. _Bon, j'ai fait encore mieux que me réconcilier avec lui… si on peut dire._

...

...

Voilà ! La suite arrive, n'hésitez toujours pas à laisser des reviews, c'est le seul moyen des auteurs de savoir que vous avez lu leur fanfic ! ^o^


	4. For once in your lifetime

Hop! Il fallait bien que la fic justifie son rating, et c'est là-dedans! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal, c'était mon premier essai! Eeeenjoy !

Chapitre #4 – For once in your lifetime, will you do what you want, not what you have to ?

Sherlock se traînait comme un petit enfant. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de se coucher.

« J'ai passé deux ans à rêver de toi, laisse-moi profiter de ta présence ! »

« Je ne vais pas disparaître, Sherlock… Bon, regarde, je vais rester à côté de toi, assis sur le lit. Ça te va ? »

Sherlock se glissa tout habillé dans les draps propres du lit de Watson et murmura :

« Ça me va. »

« Tu vas dormir avec ta chemise et ton pantalon ? » demanda le médecin.

« Euh… Ah non, tiens. J'ai un peu trop chaud, quand même. »

_Complètement dans la Lune, le pauvre._ Il avait l'air tellement fatigué et perdu que Watson soupira et passa ses mains sous les draps.

« Bon je vais t'aider un peu, sinon tu vas passer des heures à te demander par quoi commencer. »

Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise et se sentit immédiatement très mal. _Non non non, ne pense pas à…_

« John, tu rougis ? »

« Pas du tout. Bon, aide-moi un peu, retire ton pantalon, je m'occupe de la chemise, c'est déjà bien assez… »

Il ôta deux boutons et sentit la main glacée de Sherlock se poser sur ses doigts.

« Ça me fait… des choses. »

« Ah… euh, on verra ça demain, hein ! »

_Je dois être rouge comme une pivoine…_ Sherlock lui adressa un regard fiévreux et chuchota :

« John, reste ici… »

« Je t'ai dit que je passerais la nuit assis là, ne t'inquiète pas ! » le rassura Watson en déplaçant la main posée sur la sienne.

Il débarrassa Sherlock de sa chemise et la posa sur une chaise, et vit que le détective attendait patiemment qu'il ôte son pantalon. _Non mais dites-moi que je rêve._ Watson retira sa fermeture-éclair en rougissant comme jamais il n'avait rougi de sa vie entière, puis attrapa le pantalon de son ami au niveau de ses hanches et le baissa jusqu'en bas. Il le posa à son tour sur la chaise et remit le drap sur Sherlock, tout en passant près de sa taille et… _Oh Seigneur, ne me dites pas que j'ai senti CE QUE J'AI SENTI_. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et il murmura :

« Dis-moi, Sherlock, ça te rend _joyeux_ à ce point que je te déshabille ? »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens, John. »

« Ah. C'est un problème. » dit Watson d'une voix blanche.

« Ça me brûle en bas, vraiment. »

_Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est mignon ou si je vais le plaquer contre un mur._

« Je pense que tu es euh… _excité_, Sherlock. »

« Remets tes mains sur mes hanches ! »

« Euh… alors ça, vois-tu, non ! s'exclama Watson en se levant précipitamment et en allant vers la porte. Bonne nuit ! »

« ATTENDS ! »

Le désespoir dans sa voix le força à se tourner vers lui. Sherlock s'était redressé, les draps tombant pour dévoiler son torse pâle et magnifique et Watson ne put détourner son regard. Exactement ce qu'il avait senti sous sa chemise en le déshabillant. _Déshabillant, mon Dieu, John Watson, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?_ Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite et il s'approcha de lui, comme hypnotisé. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, simplement, sans pouvoir se retenir, une main posée sur son torse en le caressant doucement. Sherlock murmura entre deux baisers :

« John, j'ai envie de toi, je ne sais pas comment tout cela fonctionne, mais… Je crois que tu pourrais m'aider. »

« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, la fatigue t'a fait dire n'importe quoi tout-à-l'heure, demain tu seras persuadé qu'on est seulement amis… »

« Je ne suis pas un simple d'esprit. » répliqua Sherlock en tirant si fort sur son col qu'il le fit tomber sur lui.

Watson se retrouva étalé sur son ami, le genou en contact avec son _oh mon Dieu, il en a vraiment envie !_ et ses lèvres se perdirent à nouveau sur celles de Sherlock. Il fit un mouvement involontaire du genou qui caressa l'entrejambe plus qu'intéressée du détective, qui poussa un gémissement affreusement excitant et fiévreux. Watson retint sa respiration, très gêné de la situation, mais il était impossible de faire marche arrière. Il avait vu Sherlock pantelant de désir, il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans ça. Le médecin poursuivit ses mouvements circulaires du genou en embrassant le détective dans le cou, chose qu'il paraissait apprécier plus que tout.

« Oh, John… Non, pas ça, c'est trop d'un seul coup ! »

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille plus loin ou pas ? Je peux m'arrêter… »

« N'y pense même pas ! » répliqua le détective en gémissant de plus belle.

Watson se redressa, assis sur les jambes de son ami, et se mit à caresser son ventre. Sherlock se détendit en respirant de plus en plus lentement, le sourire aux lèvres. Le médecin ne l'avait jamais vu sourire pour autre chose que le comportement en société et la culpabilité, et il se sentit immédiatement presque supérieur et surpuissant. Sherlock Holmes était à lui.

Il poursuivit ses caresses de plus en plus bas, et Sherlock leva les hanches précipitamment avec un soupir d'aise. _Pour ça, seulement ? Eh ben, il risque d'être surpris de la suite..._ Les doigts tremblants de Watson atteignirent son caleçon et se posèrent sur l'érection du détective. Il prit une grande inspiration en sentant Sherlock trembler et respirer de plus en plus fort et rapidement, et se mit à le caresser doucement à travers le tissu. Le détective plaqua une main contre sa bouche et gémit bruyamment, le son à peine étouffé par sa paume.

« Jooohn… Ah… »

« Détends-toi, le meilleur est à venir ! » répondit Watson avec un sourire en coin.

« Je vais exploser, c'est trop, je n'ai _jamais_… »

« Je sais. »

_Est-ce que quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, pourrait m'expliquer CE QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ?_ Watson stoppa totalement ses caresses, soudainement foudroyé par une confusion indescriptible. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de faire ça, Sherlock ? »

« Hein ? » souffla le détective, encore tout retourné par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« J'ai dû perdre l'esprit, je… » bafouilla le médecin en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« John. »

Sherlock lui prit les poignets et le força à le regarder. Son regard était embrumé mais alerte.

« Tu fais toujours des choses que tu veux sincèrement, même si c'est inconscient. Je ne t'ai jamais vu agir contre ton gré, John, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Quoi que tu fasses, tu le veux… »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir avoir des relations de ce genre avec toi, murmura Watson. Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de me servir de ta faiblesse… »

« Qui est faible ? » répliqua Sherlock en se redressant précipitamment.

Il était maintenant contre Watson et le serrait dans ses bras. Le médecin frissonna en sentant le torse nu de son ami contre son pull, et posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule du détective.

« Je ne suis pas faible, John, je t'assure. J'ai peut-être l'air fatigué et affamé, mais tout est très clair dans ma tête… »

« Tu étais tellement perdu avec tes sentiments, tout-à-l'heure… »

« Et ça devrait te mettre la puce à l'oreille : je n'ai que très rarement des sentiments, et c'est encore plus rare que je ne sache pas comment les étouffer. »

Et soudain, Watson se peignit toute la scène en accéléré. Sherlock avait dû être un enfant puis un adolescent terriblement seul et malheureux. Pas de copine, pas d'amis, pas de sentiments, l'impression d'être un monstre, de ne jamais pouvoir trouver sa place, la décision de vivre seul puis l'espoir, le minuscule espoir lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, sa demande désespérée de venir habiter en colocation avec lui, son application à ne rien montrer de ses nouveaux sentiments par peur de le perdre… Il avait passé tout ce temps à faire semblant d'être un monstre froid sans émotions, lui avait fait croire qu'il était un imposteur et un mythomane avant de se suicider virtuellement pendant deux ans pour lui sauver la vie… Les larmes du médecin n'avaient-elles pas suffi ? Etait-il possible qu'il doute une seule seconde de la raison de ses pleurs, tous les jours, lorsqu'il déposait sur sa tombe de ridicules gâteaux qui avaient fait survivre son ami pendant deux ans ?

Watson recula de quelques centimètres et prit le visage de Sherlock entre ses mains. Il le regarda quelques secondes puis se jeta littéralement sur lui, attrapant sauvagement ses lèvres avec les siennes et se serrant le plus fort possible contre lui. Il sentit le cœur de son ami battre de plus en plus vite contre sa poitrine, et une autre partie de son anatomie qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur contre son pantalon. Un immense frisson parcouru chaque parcelle de sa peau lorsqu'il sentit les mains froides de Sherlock se glisser sous son pull puis sous son t-shirt, un frisson comme jamais il n'aurait cru en ressentir depuis bien plus d'une décennie. Sa bouche se sépara de celle du détective haletant, et il souffla :

« Je t'aime, Sherlock, je t'interdis de partir, je t'interdis de parler, écoute-moi, je t'aime… »

« John ! » s'exclama simplement le détective, et c'était presque un gémissement, ce qui galvanisa totalement Watson.

Le médecin n'arrivait pas à se serrer plus fort contre son ami, et il se mit à presque suffoquer. Il avait beaucoup trop envie de Sherlock, son cœur ne pouvait plus supporter une seule seconde supplémentaire d'être si proche et si loin de lui à la fois. Watson glissa en arrière pour ne plus être assis sur Sherlock, et il se remit à caresser son érection qui devait être douloureuse, à présent. Le détective rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, un long râle s'échappant de ses lèvres. _Seigneur, faites que je puisse voir ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…_

Il prit une longue inspiration en poursuivant ses caresses, finalement rassuré : ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et en étaient extrêmement heureux. _Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, jamais…_ Il reprit contact avec la réalité en se rendant compte que Sherlock devenait complètement fou sous ses doigts. Il gémissait comme jamais Watson n'aurait osé l'imaginer, son torse se soulevait de manière totalement aléatoire, et il se cachait les yeux d'une main. De ses doigts libres, le médecin écarta sa paume pour voir les prunelles du détective et constata qu'il pleurait.

« Sh… Sherlock ? » murmura-t-il en essuyant une larme qui traçait son chemin jusqu'à son oreille.

« Ah… Imbécile ! grogna le détective en entrouvrant les yeux. _Plus fort !_ »

Watson secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, soulagé, et s'affaira à ôter les sous-vêtements de son ami. Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en sentant que le médecin avait arrêté de le caresser, puis il rougit légèrement en comprenant ce qu'il était en train de mijoter. Watson se racla légèrement la gorge, signe qu'il était plutôt embarrassé. Il se tordit les doigts pendant quelques secondes, incapable de trouver le courage de poser sa main sur… _Oh mon dieu, là c'est plus que réel…_ Il vit alors Sherlock se redresser, et le détective lui prit la main.

« Ça va aller, John. »

« Je n'ose pas vraiment, euh… » bafouilla-t-il en piquant un fard.

« Regarde. »

Sherlock mena doucement la main du médecin jusqu'à son sexe, les doigts tremblants et le geste mal assuré, et Watson regarda avec gêne sur le côté. Il ne trouvait pas assez de volonté en lui pour oser regarder la virilité de Sherlock, car après tout il s'avait jamais eu à voir celle d'un autre homme – du moins, pas dans cette situation, c'était bien différent dans les douches de l'armée. Son cœur battait assez fort pour lui faire très mal, impatient mais incroyablement froussard à la fois. C'était totalement autre chose de toucher quoi que ce soit sans tissu au-dessus…

« Sherlock, je crois que… »

« Mais si, ça va aller, répéta le détective. C'est presque bon. »

Son souffle était court et ses joues rosies, ce qui rappela à Watson que Sherlock n'avait jamais ressenti de telles émotions de toute sa vie. Le médecin se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait – _John Hamish Watson, soldat, terrorisé par un pénis, pathétique ! _– avant de passer doucement ses doigts autour du sexe du détective. _C'est bon, on reste calme, c'est fait, ça va bien se passer !_ Il sentit la main de Sherlock se serrer sur la sienne. Watson leva les yeux vers lui. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement tout en entamant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa main. Sherlock poussa un gémissement étouffé entre ses lèvres et frissonna. Le médecin se sentit galvanisé et caressa plus vite le détective, savourant ses exclamations de surprise. Sherlock ferma les yeux en serrant les dents.

Watson se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser dans le cou, ce qui provoqua des expressions indéchiffrables de son ami, tout en le faisant à nouveau pleurer. Trop d'émotions. Voyant que le bassin de Sherlock se soulevait de manière désorganisée, violente et pleine de désir, Watson le poussa en arrière afin d'avoir une meilleure prise avant de le caresser encore plus rapidement. Le détective se mit alors à crier sans parvenir à se contenir, sanglotant au milieu de ses exclamations de plaisir, et Watson sut qu'il était très proche de l'orgasme.

« Sherlock… Je t'aime… »

« Hmpf… Ah ! »

Visiblement, cette simple phrase avait eu un effet dévastateur sur le détective. Tout son corps se cambra, et il se mordit la main en cachant ses yeux. Watson sourit et attrapa un mouchoir sur la table de chevet avant de le tendre à Sherlock. Son corps tremblait encore, et il n'avait jamais été aussi magnifique qu'à cet instant précis. Le médecin eut un petit froncement de sourcils en voyant à quel point il était beaucoup trop maigre à son goût, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance. Demain, ils iraient au restaurant, non, en fait, ils iraient _tout le temps_ au restaurant, puisqu'il était là, c'était réel, _réel_. En posant ses yeux sur le détective allongé et épuisé de plaisir, il ressentit une immense fatigue, comme s'il venait de prendre des somnifères. Il avait juste envie de se mettre près de lui et de s'endormir.

« John, tu ne veux pas que… ? »

« Sommeil… » marmonna Watson en se glissant sous les couvertures.

Il posa sa main sur le torse de son ami et enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou. Le détective frissonna en sentant le nez du médecin toucher sa peau, et il se serra contre lui.

« Dis-moi que tu ne partiras jamais… » supplia Watson en fermant les yeux pour réprimer ses larmes.

« Je ne partirai pas. »

« Dis-le encore… »

« Je ne… »

La lente respiration du détective qui lui parvint aux oreilles lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était endormi en plein milieu de sa phrase. Souriant, Watson tomba à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir quand le médecin ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait plus fatigué que jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que Sherlock était en vie. _En vie._ Il n'avait pas rêvé, la place près de lui était encore chaude. Le détective avait dû se lever depuis très peu de temps, et Watson enfila en vitesse des vêtements propres avant de se rendre dans le salon.

Personne.

Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, mais il se força à garder son calme. Sherlock était forcément ici, car il y avait des preuves partout : un verre de lait vide, sûrement bu au réveil, une écharpe de rechange négligemment laissée sur un dossier de chaise, une expérience commencée sur un coin de table. Il aperçut un post-it sur le frigo et s'en empara, les doigts tremblants.

_Message d'un soi-disant ami de Moriarty. Veut se venger. Tenterai de revenir vivant. Ne m'en veux pas. _SH

Le sang de Watson se glaça. _Il est encore parti. ENCORE._ La vue du médecin se brouilla. Quel ami de Moriarty ? Son sniper, cet homme qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à apercevoir ? Il secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Sherlock l'avait abandonné une deuxième fois, quelques heures après lui avoir promis qu'il ne partirait plus. Contre un sniper, en plus, _un sniper_. Et… _tenterai de revenir vivant _? Watson sentit une fureur sans précédent s'épanouir au creux de son estomac. Sherlock n'avait aucune chance contre un sniper, il allait se faire abattre comme un lapin ! Le médecin _devait_ le retrouver et empêcher cette confrontation, c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Il essuya ses larmes et repéra son ordinateur portable, simplement posé de travers sur un fauteuil. Il fronça les sourcils et le prit dans ses mains. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Sherlock de lui laisser des indices… Il avait dû partir en catastrophe. Peut-être pour revenir sans que Watson n'ait remarqué son absence… Une adresse était affichée à l'écran avec un itinéraire. _Une zone industrielle à Brighton ? C'est parti._

...

...

Alooors ? Vous devez voir de qui je veux parler ! Indice : les fans de MorMor se sentiront concernés…


	5. Tell me I'm frozen, but what can I do?

La suiiite! (Je voulais préciser dans un coin à Erilys que j'avais déjà commencé ce chapitre avant sa review, et que finalement c'était prévu que ça ne transpire pas la joie extrême ! Je ne suis pas toujours une éponge xD) Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues, et voilà la suite saaans plus attendre !

Chapitre #5 – You tell me I'm frozen, but what can I do ?

Watson volait littéralement de taxi en métro, de métro en train, de train en course folle. Il devait absolument retrouver Sherlock, ce n'était pas négociable. Il voyait à peine les gens se retourner sur son passage lorsqu'il se frayait un chemin entre eux, et il ne s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle que lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la zone industrielle tant recherchée. Il se rua vers la porte d'entrée et stoppa net. Non, c'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée… Watson serra les lèvres et regarda autour de lui. Il devait trouver un moyen d'entrer sans passer par la porte principale, ce qui serait bien peu discret.

Rien, pas d'autre porte, après tout la zone était censée être protégée ! Il fureta autour d'une petite cour servant à garer des camions et trouva une gouttière semblant assez solide pour l'escalader. _Le toit ? Mouais…_ C'était le moment adéquat pour ressortir ses talents de soldat… ou du moins ce qu'il avait à peu près appris pendant ses nombreux entraînements quotidiens. Il soupira avec force et prit la gouttière à deux mains. Elle tenait bon, ce qui était déjà rassurant. _Je vais m'éclater par terre…_ Mais la pensée de Sherlock face à un sniper le galvanisa, et il grimpa jusqu'en haut sans trop glisser.

Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit rien. Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen d'accéder aux étages inférieurs, il entendit un léger bruissement et se baissa par pur réflexe. Il s'approcha du bord du toit et plissa les paupières. Une longue silhouette noire se découpait au milieu de la cour. Evidemment, Sherlock. _Je suis venu plus vite que lui, sérieusement ? J'ai dû le rater de quelques secondes en me réveillant !_ C'était le moment de l'arrêter, le bon moment ! Sherlock tenait un revolver, ce qui retourna l'estomac de Watson. _Pas ça, va-t'en…_

« J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps. »

Le médecin se retourna vivement et fit face à un grand homme roux, très mince, l'air épuisé et abominablement armé. Le souffle coupé, il écarquilla les yeux et murmura :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Sebastian Moran. »

Il y eut un silence pensant. _Hm, pas bavard… _C'était encore pire.

« Je ne vous connais vraiment pas, euh… » bafouilla Watson en se tordant les mains.

« Moi, je vous connais. J'ai posé des points rouges sur votre tête près d'une piscine, et ensuite près d'un immeuble… »

« Oh, vous êtes le… bras droit de Moriarty ? »

Watson le savait très bien, mais il n'avait pas osé l'admettre. Il aurait été tellement magnifique qu'il ne s'agisse que du gardien de la zone industrielle… Le sniper le toisait d'un air glacial, acquiesçant simplement par les yeux. Le médecin détestait être ici, en face de ce monument de terreur incarnée, tenu en joue par une arme impossiblement grande et dangereuse… Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, conscient qu'il devait être vert pâle à l'instant même, et ajouta :

« Je ne suis pas certain de ce qui s'est passé sur ce toit, il y a deux ans, mais… Je n'étais pas là, et je suis désolé. »

« Dites-moi, Docteur Watson… »

Le médecin retint sa respiration, le cœur battant.

« Croyez-vous sincèrement que c'est mon problème ? »

« Je suis désolé ! » répéta Watson, la panique pointant dans sa voix.

« J'ai juré d'abattre Sherlock Holmes. Le corps de Jim au milieu de son propre sang… C'est de sa faute, de la sienne uniquement. Jim n'était pas comme ça. »

« Euh… que voulez-vous dire par-là ? » hésita Watson.

« Il n'était pas du genre à vouloir se suicider ! »

« Il a dit à Sherlock qu'il s'ennuyait et que sa vie n'avait pas d'intérêt s'il ne mourrait pas… Et c'était le seul moyen de le forcer à se suicider. »

« Répétez-moi ça. »

Watson crut que Sebastian allait l'abattre sur-le-champ, mais il paraissait vraiment vouloir réentendre cette histoire.

« Je n'ai p… pas eu tous les détails, mais Moriarty a dit à Sherlock de se suicider. S'il ne le faisait pas, ses tueurs devaient abattre Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, et… moi-même. Alors il a voulu sauter de l'immeuble, mais il a trouvé une parade : si Moriarty était vivant, il n'avait pas besoin de se suicider. Et c'est pour le forcer à le faire quand même que Moriarty s'est tiré une balle dans la bouche. Je ne sais rien de plus excusez-moi. »

Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce besoin de se faire pardonner. Peut-être que le regard froid mais terriblement douloureux du sniper lui avait foudroyé le cœur…

« Jim n'aurait… Oh non… »

Sebastian Moran regarda dans le vide puis murmura, acide :

« Il m'avait dit qu'il serait capable de mourir pour Sherlock. J'ai cru que c'était juste une expression, oh non… » bafouilla-t-il, visiblement très ému.

« Moriarty n'était pas tellement du genre à n'utiliser que des expressions… » commenta Watson.

« Ne parlez pas comme si vous le connaissiez. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Vous l'avez rencontré deux fois, à la piscine et au procès. Comment pouvez-vous croire cinq minutes que vous le connaissiez ? J'étais avec lui chaque seconde de la journée, je supportais toutes ses petites folies, je lui achetais à manger, je le bordais même le soir ! Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre que je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec vous, et encore moins avec Sherlock Holmes ? »

« Je comprends, mais… Ecoutez, je crois que nous sommes dans le même genre de situation. »

Il fallait absolument qu'il le calme.

« Vous étiez le compagnon dans l'ombre d'un homme extrêmement intelligent, comme moi. Vous lui étiez indispensable mais vous ne voyiez pas de récompense venir, comme moi. Réfléchissez à ça, je peux vous aider ! »

« M'aider ? Comment, je vous le demande ? »

Les yeux de Sebastian brillaient d'un éclat mauvais.

« En fait… Je pensais à vous proposer de vous trouver un logement, un nouvel emploi, par exemple. Vous êtes un expert en armes, vous pourriez faire le même métier, mais pour la police… »

« Vous me racontez tout ça pour me calmer, pour que je ne vous tue pas, mais j'ai _besoin_ de cette vengeance. Je vais déjà m'occuper de vous, l'autre suivra. » conclut-il en plaçant son œil au viseur de son arme.

« Non non non non NON NON NON ATTENDEZ ! » hurla Watson en plaçant ses deux mains devant lui, geste désespéré et insensé.

Sebastian recula pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi vous pensez-vous assez important pour mériter de rester en vie ? »

« Et vous ? » répliqua Watson en criant à moitié.

Sebastian détourna le regard. Il paraissait voir tout-à-fait autre chose que le béton du sol.

« J'étais l'assistant de Jim Moriarty. »

« Vous l'aimiez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

_J'ai décidé de mourir plus tôt que prévu, ou quoi ?_ Le sniper lâcha brusquement son arme sur le sol, ce qui fit faire un bond à Watson.

« Oh… mon dieu. » souffla le tireur, visiblement épuisé, les jambes tremblantes.

Watson s'approcha lentement de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. _Je suis fou de chez fou._

« J'ai passé les deux dernières années à croire que Sherlock était mort, j'avais perdu mon… Oh, je ne sais pas ce que je pense réellement de lui, en réalité. Ça ne doit pas vous intéresser, mais j'ai une admiration sans bornes pour lui que je confonds peut-être avec de l'amour. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Je n'en sais rien, mais tout est si agréable. »

« C'est exactement ce que je ressens. Sauf que Jim n'est jamais revenu. »

Watson se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai passé deux années assis dans un fauteuil à regarder une télé éteinte, et vous ? »

« Je n'ai pas de chez-moi, alors j'ai voyagé de forêt en forêt. »

« Pourquoi la forêt ? »

« Pour cacher mes armes. »

« Ah oui, excusez-moi. C'était plutôt bête, comme question. »

Sebastian s'assit sur le toit bétonné et leva des yeux humides vers Watson.

« Je n'avais jamais eu d'émotions avant son départ. »

« Vous voyez que vous êtes capable d'avoir des sentiments comme un être humain normal ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être un tueur, S… Sebastian, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Etre autre chose qu'un tueur ? Jim m'a rencontré au collège. Il est tout de suite devenu ami avec moi, et j'ai tout laissé tomber pour lui. On s'est enfuis à l'âge de quatorze ans pour aller le plus loin possible… Il était tellement doué pour trouver des cachettes ! Personne ne nous a jamais retrouvés, sauf après le procès. Disons que Jim s'est occupé d'eux, et que tout s'est arrangé. »

_Le calme avec lequel il raconte des horreurs pareilles…_

« Jim était formidable. L'homme le plus intelligent, le plus humain que j'aie jamais connu. »

_J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part._

« Je comprends tout-à-fait. » commenta simplement Watson.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que je pourrais… mener une vie normale ? »

« Sebastian, c'est… »

**PAN !**

Watson recula précipitamment et regarda avec panique autour de lui. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le visage hébété de Sebastian, un grand trou rouge au milieu du front. Il suivit des yeux la trajectoire de la balle, horrifié, et croisa le regard de Sherlock, perché dans un arbre juste à côté du toit.

« Sherlock ! » s'exclama le médecin.

« Ça va ? demanda le détective en sautant avec légèreté sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »

« POURQUOI ? » explosa Watson en l'attrapant par le col de son manteau.

« John, qu'est-ce que tu f… »

« Pourquoi tu l'as abattu comme ça ? »

« Mais enfin, c'est un sniper ! Un tueur ! As-tu perdu l'esprit ? » lança Sherlock, les sourcils froncés.

« Il allait se repentir ! Il allait reprendre une vie normale ! »

« Une vie n… Non mais ça ne va pas, John, tu es beaucoup trop naïf ! Se repentir, le chien-chien de Moriarty ? C'est une plaisanterie, John, dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! »

« Ce n'était pas son _chien-chien_ ! Il était son meilleur ami, son ombre, son… »

« John, tu ne vas pas avoir de la compassion pour lui uniquement parce qu'il te ressemble. »

« En tant qu'assistant invisible d'un génie, c'est ça ? » s'exclama Watson avec un sifflement dédaigneux.

Sherlock resta silencieux puis murmura :

« Tu es en colère. »

« Non, sans blague ! » répliqua le médecin d'un ton amer.

Il se dirigea avec raideur vers la gouttière et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

« John ! entendit-il Sherlock crier. Reviens, où vas-tu ? »

« Je me tire, Sherlock, je prends mes vêtements, mes dossiers, et je m'en vais ! »

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? »

Il n'entendit pas la suite, car il était reparti en courant à toute vitesse, certain que son endurance empêcherait Sherlock de le poursuivre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère qu'à cet instant. Pourquoi voir Sherlock tuer Sebastian Moran sans regret l'avait-il énervé à ce point ? Il ne connaissait même pas cet homme, si ce n'est qu'il était dans la même situation que lui. Oui, c'était sûrement ça, exactement ce qu'il avait dit au détective avant de partir : l'assistant invisible d'un génie. Mais le sien n'était jamais revenu, et étrangement cela faisait du mal à Watson. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à regretter Moriarty, mais sa compassion l'empêchait d'en sourire. Sebastian Moran n'était pas un homme mauvais, il le sentait, et il avait suivi le criminel consultant par amour… Et ce n'était pas le simple amour de l'action qui avait poussé Watson à suivre Sherlock, il le savait.

Et c'était peut-être bien ça le problème ! Watson avait vu de ses propres yeux ce qu'il finirait par devenir s'il restait avec lui : un homme perdu, détruit, douloureux et violent. Et il en avait eu un aperçu pendant les deux années précédentes ! Un jour, Sherlock se ferait réellement tuer par un criminel un peu remonté, et il assisterait vraiment à son enterrement en serrant contre lui ce qui resterait de son écharpe ensanglantée. Il ne voulait pas de ce semblant de vie-là.

Il héla un taxi, légèrement essoufflé, et se fit conduire au métro le plus proche. Son portable vibra.

_Pourquoi ? _SH

Watson posa son téléphone sur le siège à côté de lui et regarda pensivement par fenêtre. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. _Je ne vais pas lui envoyer d'arrêter les enquêtes… C'est sa vie, il ne ferait jamais ça pour moi._ Encore le vibreur.

_Je t'ai sauvé la vie, alors pourquoi ?_ SH

Watson soupira. Il ne lui avait pas _vraiment_ sauvé la vie, mais c'était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Ce qui ne changeait rien au problème. De toute façon, Sherlock ne comprendrait pas que le médecin fût effrayé qu'il s'en aille à nouveau alors qu'il était à peine revenu. Et qu'il lui avait prouvé sa confiance d'une manière assez définitive. _Oh, merde… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _Il n'avait jamais regretté quelque chose à ce point. _Si j'avais juste repoussé Sherlock, j'aurais pu partir tranquille…_ Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et rien ne lui permettrait jamais de retourner en arrière. Il se détestait, à cet instant.

Et le vibreur.

_Instable. Dors un peu._ SH

Il savait que c'était la vérité, mais il ne voulait pas obéir à Sherlock aussi facilement. Il ne voulait plus être l'inférieur dans cette histoire, il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait prendre lui-même ses propres décisions. Vibreur.

_Je commande du Chinois ou du Thaïlandais, pour ce soir ? _SH

Watson décida de répondre.

_Tu prends ce que tu veux, je pars m'installer chez Harry._

Il savait que Sherlock allait s'énerver, et qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui répondre, mais il ne le regrettait absolument pas. Il fallait maintenant qu'il prévienne Harry, et il lui envoya un long sms d'explications. Sa sœur avait le cœur sur la main et n'oserait pas refuser, mais Watson ne voulait pas aller chez elle uniquement par nécessité : elle lui manquait beaucoup, et il avait besoin de discuter. Comme le disait souvent Mrs Hudson, la famille était tout ce qui lui resterait, à la fin. Il prit le métro, puis un autre taxi, et il reçut enfin la réaction de Sherlock :

_Je t'aime, comme hier, comme depuis deux, comme peut-être même avant. _SH

Watson sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, et il se replongea dans le paysage urbain qu'il voyait par la fenêtre. Ça allait être difficile, mais nécessaire.

…

…

…

…

Hm hm, alors ? :D J'étais triste de tuer ce pauvre Sebastian, mais le faire vivre comme si de rien n'était chez Sherlock et Watson aurait été étrange, non ? Peut-être dans une autre fic un peu bizarre ! xD Je vais avoir du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire la suite, mais je ne vais évidemment pas l'abandonner, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour ça !


	6. Tell the World I'm Coming Home

Et voilà la suite ! Je sais que je la posterai vendredi soir, mais il est présentement mercredi soir et je n'ai pas internet… Comme c'est triste ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Chapitre #6 – Tell the World I'm Coming Home

C'est avec fracas que Watson entra au 221b Baker Street, annonçant à la volée à Mrs Hudson qu'il partait définitivement et qu'il lui règlerait le loyer le plus tôt possible.

« Mais enfin, John ! s'exclama-t-elle en le poursuivant. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en aller sur un coup de tête ! Que pensera Sherlock ? »

« Je tiens à ce que ce soit bien clair : je me fiche éperdument de ce que pensera Sherlock. Plus il sera en larmes, mieux ce sera pour moi ! » lâcha-t-il en fourrant dans un grand sac tous ses livres de médecine.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'écria la logeuse en portant ses doigts à ses yeux humides.

« Rien, il me prend pour son caniche, comme toujours. Rien n'a changé, il pense que je n'ai pas spécialement le droit de décider de ce que je veux faire, et que je ne peux pas me plaindre si j'en ai envie. Il a abattu Sebastian Moran et ne veut même pas chercher à comprendre que je sois choqué de son geste. »

« Sebastian qui ? Restez, John ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras.

« Et où irez-vous ? »

« Chez ma sœur Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de partir, j'aurais dû virer Sherlock, mais… »

Il n'avait pas osé lui faire du mal, il le savait, le renvoyer à la rue ne lui paraissait pas acceptable, mais il préférait s'inventer une raison plus sobre, qui ne lui donnerait pas l'impression d'être la victime une énième fois.

« … ce serait un bazar indescriptible de lui redonner ses membres découpés, et je n'ai pas envie de m'en charger. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Mrs Hudson, j'irai bien. »

« Est-ce que vous reviendrez ? » s'enquit la logeuse en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vous préviendrai. »

« Il ne pourra pas vivre sans vous, John ! »

Watson s'arrêta, ses deux valises à la main. Mrs Hudson avait l'air très sérieuse.

« Il ne sait rien faire, ajouta-t-elle. Il ne cuisine pas, il ne lave rien, et plus que ça il s'_ennuie_, sans vous. »

« Eh bien… qu'il se trouve un autre bouche-trou ! » répliqua le médecin avec une moue dédaigneuse.

Pendant quelques secondes, il avait cru que Mrs Hudson lui dirait qu'il lui avoué son amour pour lui… Mais il n'était toujours que la femme-de-ménage-porte-manteau-oh-tiens-tu-pourrais-aller-enquêter-sur-place-pendant-que-je-me-repose attitrée de Sherlock Holmes. Plus aucune raison de rester ici.

Il attendait le taxi depuis moins d'une minute lorsque Sherlock apparut devant lui.

« John ! » s'exclama-t-il, essoufflé.

Le médecin l'ignora, les yeux rivés sur la route.

« Tu pars. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Watson le regarda enfin et murmura :

« En effet. »

« Pourquoi ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de le faire. Une seule. »

« Tu me prends pour le dernier des cons. » répondit Watson en ne vacillant pas.

Sherlock regarda sur le côté pour éviter son regard inquisiteur et douloureux, ce qui était une grande première. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fuir un interlocuteur, loin de là.

« Parce que j'ai tué Sebastian Moran ? Tu l'aimais bien ? »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça le problème, She… Euh, enfin, voilà. »

Il inspira longuement. L'appeler par son prénom était une mauvaise idée. Regarder ses lèvres aussi, par la même occasion…

« Bon, écoute, je te l'explique en résumé. Tu ne veux jamais faire attention à moi autrement que le stade vivant/mort. M'empêcher de mourir et m'ignorer le reste du temps, ce n'est pas suffisant. Je veux qu'on m'aime, pas qu'on snobe mes sentiments et opinions. Quand je t'ai dit que j'étais choqué que tu aies abattu Sebastian Moran, tu aurais dû essayer de comprendre, pas me prendre pour un abruti. »

« Tu exagères. » souffla Sherlock avec une grimace.

Watson écarquilla les yeux.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Pourquoi tu te prends la tête à ce point ? J'étais inquiet pour toi, je pensais qu'il allait te tuer, je t'avais dit de rester à l'appartement et… »

« Encore ! Encore une fois ! Je suis quoi, sérieusement ? Un enfant ? »

« _Je ne veux PAS te mettre en danger !_ »

Il avait crié. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient brillants, et Watson était persuadé de ne l'avoir jamais vu se mettre en colère jusqu'aux larmes auparavant.

« Mais alors vas-y ! hurla le détective, hors de lui. Va-t'en, si ça te chante ! Tu te prends tout seul pour un poids, alors pars ! Je peux très bien vivre sans toi ! Si tu n'es pas fichu de te rendre compte que je fais presque _tout_ pour toi, alors dégage ! »

« C'est réciproque, Holmes ! » répliqua Watson avec un sourire sarcastique.

L'appeler par son nom de famille était une belle preuve des ponts qui venaient de se couper entre eux. Eberlué, Sherlock le regarda entrer dans un taxi et disparaître au bout de la rue. Il serra le poing autour de la poignée de la porte ouverte de l'immeuble.

Assis dans le taxi, Watson quitta son expression ironique et soupira, désespéré. Il avait détesté se disputer avec Sherlock. Quelle impression de puissance était ressortie de cette joute ? Quel soulagement ? Il avait juste la sensation d'avoir tout brisé en lui, et que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il finissait même par regretter cette période où il croyait le détective mort. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu constamment à l'esprit le regard perdu et blessé de Sherlock comme dernier souvenir de lui… Le médecin ferma les yeux et tenta de penser à autre chose. Il allait passer du temps avec sa sœur, manger n'importe quoi devant la télé. Pas de meurtres, pas de disputes, pas d'hommes autour de lui, pas d'inspecteur collé à ses basques – même s'il devait bien avouer que ça lui _manquait_ –, pas de frangin Holmes pour lui courir après avec son parapluie et son rictus ridicule, pas de Sherlock non plus.

C'est lorsqu'il sentit son corps s'engourdir et sa bouche s'entrouvrir qu'il s'aperçut qu'il repensait aux événements de la veille. Les lèvres de Sherlock sur les siennes, ça n'avait rien eu d'irréel ni de mauvais. Il n'avait absolument rien regretté, et se demandait s'il le regretterait jamais. Même si, à l'instant présent, il aurait préféré que rien ne soit jamais arrivé. Il mourait d'envie de retourner au 221b Baker Street, d'embrasser le détective en le déshabillant et de s'excuser, mais ce dernier mot lui retourna l'estomac. Il n'avait pas à toujours s'excuser, car cette fois-ci, il avait raison. Il ne devait pas passer tous les caprices de Sherlock en prenant sur lui, déjà qu'il n'avait fait que ça la veille… Mais suivre le détective dans ses folies avait été loin d'être une torture.

La torture, c'était de ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la gare St Pancras, et Watson prit le premier train pour Boston. Il ne vit pas le temps passer, s'étant endormi au départ du train, et il s'affaira à reconnaître Harry parmi les familles attendant leurs proches sur le quai. Il la vit entre deux grands blonds, habillée avec le genre de jupes à carreaux qu'il lui connaissait, coiffée un peu n'importe comment et respirant la joie de vivre. Ça, c'était moins habituel. La première chose qu'il lui dit en descendant du train fut :

« Harry, tu ne bois plus ! »

« Ah, John, je te reconnais bien là ! Tu vois ça à la tête du client ! » dit-elle en éclatant de rire et en prenant l'une de ses valises.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles mieux, sœurette… »

« Merci… Par contre, toi, t'as l'air sacrément mort, frérot. C'est quoi, ces cernes ? »

« Euh… j'ai dormi dans le train, mais un peu mal. Juste un cauchemar. »

« La guerre, encore ? » s'inquiéta sa sœur.

« Non, même pas. Je t'expliquerai. »

Les autres voyageurs avaient sursauté lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en criant, persuadé qu'il était rentré à Baker Street et que Sherlock s'y était pendu de désespoir. Il avait été soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve, mais il lui était resté cette sourde appréhension : comment allait vivre son ami ? Mais il ne devait plus se prendre la tête avec lui, plus jamais. Dans la voiture d'Harry, il se concentra sur le paysage et se laissa guider jusqu'à son appartement. Déposant ses affaires sur la table du petit salon, elle s'exclama :

« Ce soir, c'est McDo et Le Roi Lion ! »

« Sérieusement ? » dit Watson en souriant.

Le film favori de leur enfance avec un repas bien gras, rien ne pouvait plus le faire rêver. Il s'écroula dans le canapé de sa sœur et prit une pose ridicule pour la faire rire. Il avait perdu environ trente ans d'âge mental en cinq minutes. Harry apparut sur le dossier du canapé et tomba sur lui, le harcelant de chatouilles.

« Ah non ! s'écria-t-il en devenant écarlate. Pas ça, pas ça ! »

« La tortuuuuuuure ! » s'exclama sa sœur en décuplant ses chatouilles.

« Nooooooon ! » hurla Watson, mort de rire.

Ils se bagarrèrent encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Watson parvienne à immobiliser sa sœur.

« Eh, t'as mis plus de temps que d'habitude, John ! Tu te ramollis ! »

« Et toi, tu as pris du muscle, c'est pas possible autrement ! »

« Oui, j'ai arrêté de boire, je suis allée faire du sport pour ne plus penser à l'alcool, et je m'amuse autrement ! Tu savais que l'ikebana, c'était génial ? »

« Ah, euh… Tu me montreras ! Bon, on se le fait, ce Roi Lion ? » demanda-t-il, toujours essoufflé par la bagarre.

« Une seconde. »

Elle sauta du canapé pour commander le repas, et lorsqu'elle revint, Watson lui demanda :

« Depuis quand McDo livre à domicile ? »

« Depuis que mon voisin Ratchett veut se faire un peu d'argent et le ramène pour moi ! Alors dis-moi, frérot, fit-elle en reprenant la mine sombre et sérieuse qu'il lui connaissait le plus, tu m'as juste envoyé qu'il t'énervait et que tu voulais venir ici… Il te hante encore ? »

« Hante ? »

Il resta silencieux et se mit soudainement à bafouiller.

« Oh ! Non, attends, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te le dire ! C'est arrivé il y a deux jours. Sherlock est revenu. »

« Hein ? Il était pas censé être éclaté sur le pavé ? Si tu me pardonnes l'expression. »

« Si si, mais il avait organisé sa mort pour me faire croire qu'elle était vraie… Le but était de disparaître en faisant croire qu'il n'était qu'un imposteur, mais c'était parce que ses acolytes allaient me descendre, moi, Mrs Hudson et Lestrade, s'il ne sautait pas. C'est difficile à croire, mais je lui fais confiance… je crois. »

« J'ai gardé tous les journaux qui parlaient de lui pendant ces deux dernières années, au cas où tu aurais eu envie de déchirer quelque chose… Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas prévu dans ton emploi du temps ! Alors, ensuite ? »

« Euh… je crois que je l'ai snobé pendant des heures, et puis après… C'est un peu flou, mais il s'est mis à agir très bizarrement en réclamant de la _tendresse_, en voulant m'embrasser tout le temps, en disant qu'il voulait qu'on oublie tout ça… »

« On parle bien de ton coloc sans cœur, là ? De la tendresse, sans déconner ? »

Watson sourit.

« Oui. Enfin, voilà, j'ai tout accepté parce que… ben, je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il m'a tellement manqué que ça m'a retourné le cerveau. »

« T'étais déjà comme ça avant, tu parlais de lui sans arrêt, frérot ! Ça t'a fait plaisir, de l'embrasser ? »

« Oh ! s'exclama Watson en fronçant les sourcils, outré. Oh, je… Oui, je crois bien. »

Il se remémora leur tout premier baiser, chaste et léger, magnifique et imprévu, et son estomac se retourna. Sherlock avait paru si vulnérable… Il lui avait même pleuré dessus, il s'était excusé, toutes ces choses qu'il ne montrait à personne. De toute façon, il n'en doutait pas : Sherlock l'aimait et lui, comme un idiot, l'aimait aussi.

« Et après ? » s'enquit Harry en croisant les bras.

« Il avait l'air tellement épuisé que je l'ai emmené se coucher, et il a commencé à me dire qu'il était trop fatigué pour se déshabiller tout seul, et… »

« Mon dieu, frérot, j'ai l'impression d'écouter un résumé de mauvais porno gay… »

« C'est un peu ce que j'ai pensé, tu sais. Mais ça s'est exactement passé comme ça ! »

« Je te crois, je te crois… Et après ? »

« Eh bien, euh… »

« Frérot, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire et que je m'en fous. »

Oui, il s'en souvenait. Harry n'avait pas de réaction de dégoût lorsqu'on lui parlait de choses intimes, ce qui l'avait beaucoup aidé durant son adolescence. Elle avait toujours été là pour le rassurer pendant sa puberté, lui expliquant scientifiquement que tout ce qu'il vivait était normal, livres à l'appui. Il avait été soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas un extraterrestre, ce qui pouvait arriver durant l'adolescence…

« En fait, je l'ai touché. Voilà. »

Elle le regarda en faisant la moue.

« Et ? »

« Comment ça, et ? »

« Est-ce que tu as bien aimé ? Est-ce qu'il te l'a fait aussi ? »

« Oh. Non, non, je me suis senti très fatigué et je me suis endormi… »

« Alors que c'est toi qui l'a… Bon, je peux comprendre la fatigue qui suit un effort surhumain pour ne pas être trop embarrassé. Et donc ? Est-ce que tu as bien aimé ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… »

« Bon, alors, disons-le autrement… Est-ce que tu aimerais le refaire ? »

Watson regarda dans le vague. Est-ce qu'il avait envie de se retrouver à nouveau dans son lit avec Sherlock, un Sherlock sincère et frissonnant de plaisir ?

« Quand il est comme ça, oui. Quand il est trop occupé à crier mon nom pour être un vrai salaud avec moi, évidemment ! explosa Watson en se prenant la tête dans les mains. C'est ça, mon problème : il change du tout au tout en quelques heures ! Il était adorable avec moi hier, et puis ce matin il est parti sans rien me dire pour abattre un type qui voulait me descendre… Et je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui me prend. »

« Explique. » murmura sa sœur, concentrée.

« En fait, il est allé dans cette zone industrielle pour le tuer, et j'ai trouvé l'adresse. Il se trouve que j'y suis arrivé avant lui, tellement pressé de le rattraper que j'étais… Et puis je suis tombé sur lui, Sebastian Moran, le sbire de Moriarty – le méchant, tu sais. On a discuté, et j'ai compris qu'il était le même genre de type paumé que moi : complètement perdu après la mort de Moriarty comme je l'étais après celle de Sherlock, et il était prêt à se repentir… Et là, Sherlock se ramène et le descend. Comme ça. »

Harry hocha pensivement la tête et sortit deux bonbons de sa poche.

« Menthe ? » fit-elle en lui en donnant un.

« Evidemment. » répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il savoura la sucrerie et attendit que sa sœur réagisse à ses propos. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire, à grand renfort de mouvements des mains.

« Et donc, tu te sens paumé parce que Sherlock a tué ce gars, et que tu avais la certitude d'être comme lui ? Et que c'est un peu comme s'il t'avait abattu toi, comme s'il n'avait eu aucune hésitation à buter le mec loyal accroché aux basques d'un génie ? »

Watson ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis déglutit en écarquillant les yeux.

« C'est exactement ça… » murmura-t-il en se tordant les mains.

« Et comme il est persuadé de t'avoir sauvé la vie, tu sais qu'il ne pensait pas à mal, et tu as l'impression d'être le mec con et rancunier qui ne sait pas pardonner alors que c'est de sa faute. »

« Euh… un peu, oui. »

« Va falloir que tu acceptes qu'il a disparu pour toi, et qu'il a ensuite fait ce qu'il pouvait pour te sauver la vie selon lui, et puis qu'il t'aime, bordel ! Vous devriez être heureux, tu ne devrais pas venir te réfugier chez ta pauvre sœur pour lui expliquer tes problèmes, tu vois le truc ? »

Watson détourna les yeux. Evidemment, Harry avait toujours raison.

« Tu penses que je n'ai pas digéré sa disparition, et qu'en fait la mort de Sebastian Moran n'a aucune importance ? »

« Exactement, tu cherches juste une bonne raison de lui en vouloir à mort pour faire une sorte de deuil ! Alors tu vas t'installer ici le temps de bien l'insulter dans ta tête, et tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. Tu fais comme les filles avec leurs ex, en fait. Mais ça ne me pose aucun problème, puisque si tu ne le fais pas… tu vas te flinguer ! »

Elle l'avait dit en riant, mais ses yeux étaient restés sérieux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi paumé ? » soupira Watson.

« Parce que c'est ultra récent ! s'exclama Harry en écarquillant les yeux comme si c'était l'évidence même. Il est revenu il y a deux ou trois jours, tu te rends pas compte ! T'as passé deux ans à essayer de faire ton deuil, et là le mec se pointe et t'embrasse, tu le touches, il se barre encore, il flingue un type sous tes yeux, et tu voudrais être juste là en train de rigoler ? T'as bien fait d'être médecin généraliste, frérot, t'es à la ramasse en psychologie… »

Il lui pinça le nez par réflexe, comme il le faisait enfant lorsqu'il voulait qu'elle se taise, et Harry explosa de rire. Ils se chamaillèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

« McDo ! s'exclama Harry. Bon, frérot, on en reparlera demain, cet aprèm c'est Le Roi Lion ! »

Watson sourit en la voyant courir vers la porte, et il s'enfonça confortablement dans le canapé. Harry était parfois rude, mais elle disait vrai : tout était allé trop vite, et il ne lui fallait peut-être que du temps pour réfléchir. En attendant, il allait s'amuser, pour une fois, notion qu'il avait oubliée depuis quelques années…

…

Après le film, durant lequel ils réalisèrent un karaoké géant de chaque scène en chantant et parlant en même temps que les personnages avant de se battre pour les deux potatoes présentes par miracle dans leurs frites, Harry lui donna une grande couverture pour qu'il puisse dormir sur le canapé, invoquant son « air de déterré, faudrait penser à pioncer mieux que ça ».

« J'aurai peut-être besoin de me trouver un lit deux places pour ce vendeur mignon de chez Zara, un de ces quatre. »

« Tu sors avec lui ? »

« Pas encore, mais quand je le menacerai pour qu'il me suive, on va bien rigoler ! »

Watson éclata de rire, se laissant embrasser sur la joue par sa sœur, et posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé en attendant qu'elle n'éteigne la lumière en sortant.

Lorsque tout fut noir autour de lui, il fut soudainement pris d'une extrême curiosité pour ces fameux articles de journaux conservés religieusement par Harry. Il n'avait absolument pas sommeil, malgré les cernes abominables qui barraient son visage, et il se releva sans bruit. Fouillant discrètement dans les tiroirs, il finit par tomber sur un dossier vert « Sherlock, pour frérot ». Il l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes. Il allait enfin voir ce qu'il avait snobé et évité pendant deux ans : des articles sur la mort de son ami.

Il s'assit sur le tapis et lut le premier titre : « Sherlock Holmes : suicide d'un mythomane ». Pris d'une sorte de nausée, il passa au journal suivant. « Le Détective Déchu impliqué dans le kidnapping des enfants de la pension ? ». Il savait très bien que c'était Moriarty qui avait voulu implanter cette idée dans la tête du monde entier, et il renifla de dégoût. Tous ces mensonges étalés sous ses yeux lui donnaient des haut-le-cœur. Il passa au titre suivant : « Le désespoir de John Watson, trahi ». Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une photo de lui, assez visible à travers la fenêtre du 221b Baker Street, en larmes. Une photo volée, évidemment, mais authentique… Il secoua la tête, ne voulant décidément pas en voir plus. Il rangea le dossier dans son tiroir et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, il repensa à ce qu'avait dû subir Sherlock pendant deux ans. Il avait sûrement lu chacun de ces titres, même celui où il pleurait, et il avait dû se sentir coupable. Et voilà que le médecin le laissait tomber en quittant l'appartement… _Il a fait ça pour moi… Peut-être qu'il avait prévu de ne jamais revenir, mais il a craqué et a décidé de le faire…_ Watson ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, il était là pour faire le clair dans sa tête et non pour se torturer encore plus qu'à Baker Street. Il était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'il reçut un sms.

_C'est une plaisanterie ? _MH

Mycroft. Il grommela en répondant : _Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre le large et de vivre chez ma sœur quelques jours ?_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Je me moque de cela ! Il est VIVANT ?_ MH

Watson resta bouche bée devant cette question. Mycroft n'était donc même pas au courant que son frère n'était pas mort ? Personne ne le lui avait dit ? Le médecin répondit à toute vitesse : _Je pensais que vous étiez au courant ! Il a simulé sa mort… Il vient à peine de revenir, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser, excusez-moi, sincèrement._

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir ce qu'un frère pouvait ressentir à cet instant précis. Si on lui annonçait de but en blanc une nouvelle similaire concernant Harry, dans l'éventualité où elle mourait, il réagirait plutôt mal. Il trouvait Mycroft admirable de ne pas venir le frapper, en réalité. La réponse suivit :

_Où êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Il est injoignable !_ MH

Watson soupira et répondit : _Je ne suis pas à sa disposition, je prends du repos chez ma sœur._

Plutôt fier de sa bravade, il avait presque envie de jeter son portable par la fenêtre pour prouver son indépendance, mais la réponse de Mycroft fut trop rapide pour qu'il ne puisse l'envisager.

_Il s'est enfermé après avoir acheté toute l'héroïne des dealers du secteur ! Il va replonger ! _

Mycroft n'avait même pas pris la peine de signer. Watson sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il était gelé, grelottant de panique. Il envoya à toute vitesse un sms à Sherlock :

_Stop ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais stop !_

Il crut défaillir pendant la minute sans réponse qui suivit son message, mais il sentit avec soulagement son portable vibrer dans son poing serré.

_Je cherche ce monde où tout va mieux… Tu crois qu'il y aura des anges, John ? J'ai toujours aimé les anges. Ils ne souffrent plus._ SH

Watson lâcha son téléphone. Sherlock était visiblement déjà sous l'emprise de l'héroïne, et il allait en prendre beaucoup trop. Sa main se crispa sur l'accoudoir et il poussa un grand cri de panique. Sa sœur accourut et s'exclama :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il faut… »

Le médecin lui montra du doigt son portable, sur le sol.

…

…

…

…

Oui je sais, c'est rageant de finir ça comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? :D Je suis démoniaque. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !


	7. I Don't Wanna Die Don't Expect Me To Die

Bonjour à tous! J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre parce que j'avais du mal à enchaîner avec ma propre fin de chapitre précédent. xD Bien fait pour moi, n'est-ce pas… En tout cas, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, ça devrait rattraper le coup, non ? Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus, enjoy ! ^o^

Chapitre #7 – I Don't Wanna Die, Don't Expect Me To Die

John Watson se tordait les mains devant l'appartement. Harry avait appelé Lestrade pour lui, et elle avait hélé un taxi pour se rendre sur place. Le médecin était amorphe, ne sachant plus comment exprimer sa panique. Peut-être que Sherlock lui avait menti pour qu'il rentre en catastrophe, comme il le faisait souvent… Il l'espérait de tout son être, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'y aurait pas de miracle. Lestrade avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte plusieurs fois, et après avoir hurlé à de nombreuses reprises le nom de Sherlock sans réponse, il décida de faire enfoncer la porte. Harry prit la main de John, le soutenant du regard. Il aurait tout donné pour se réveiller. _Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, John, tu transpirais alors je t'ai réveillé… Tu veux un thé ?_

La porte tomba de tout son poids et la police s'engouffra dans l'appartement. En retrait, Lestrade essayait de contenir Mycroft, qui répétait sans cesse d'un ton glacial qu'il devait entrer, et que cela se passerait très mal si on ne le laissait pas voir son frère.

« Holmes, vous savez très bien dans quel état on va le retrouver… Vous avez vécu ça assez longtemps pour savoir que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de lui parler. »

« Alors vous savez aussi qu'il oublie de respirer quand il se shoote… S'il meurt, se sera de votre faute, Lestrade. »

« Non, ce sera de la mienne. »

Mycroft et Lestrade se tournèrent vers Watson, misérable, défait.

« Il s'est shooté parce que je suis parti… »

« Putain, frérot, les gens normaux n'essaient pas de se suicider quand leur coloc' veut de l'air ! » s'exclama Harry en lui secouant la main.

« Sherlock n'est pas _normal_, Harry ! répliqua le médecin, les larmes aux yeux. Je le savais, et je suis parti quand même ! »

Il fondit en larmes dans les bras de sa sœur, et Mycroft échangea un regard embarrassé avec Lestrade.

« Sortez-le de là, murmura le frère Holmes. S'il-vous-plaît. »

« Je le pensais mort, on m'a envoyé le sauver une deuxième fois, répondit Lestrade en baissant la tête. Vous savez que je serai toujours là pour lui. Il est beaucoup trop précieux pour la police, et… en tant qu'être humain également. »

Mycroft haussa un sourcil, geste freiné par l'angoisse, et Lestrade s'expliqua :

« Sous ses airs froids, il est très attentif et ne veut que notre bien. Même s'il a parfois une définition un peu différente de ce qui est bien pour quelqu'un. Pas tellement de notion de pieux mensonge, il fonce dans le tas. »

Mycroft eut un sourire lointain, comme s'il se remémorait toutes les horreurs comiques prononcées par son frère en une seconde, puis il reprit son sérieux très rapidement. La police sortait de l'appartement, le corps de Sherlock sur un brancard. Watson reprit ses esprits en un instant sitôt qu'il vit la peau blanche du détective. Il était presque inanimé, tandis qu'un médecin de la police le forçait à respirer. _Effet secondaire de l'héroïne…_

« Sherlock ! » s'écria Watson en se jetant sur le brancard.

Deux policiers lui attrapèrent les bras.

« Il faut le laisser, monsieur, il doit aller à l'hôpital… »

« C'est de ma faute ! Sherlock, c'est de ma faute ! hurla-t-il en se débattant. Putain, regarde-moi, c'est de ma faute, je te dis ! Relève-toi et je reste à l'appartement, c'est promis ! Toute la vie si tu veux, mais RELEVE-TOI ! »

Sa voix se brisa et il tomba, prostré. Il vit vaguement Harry se précipiter vers lui et le redresser, tandis que l'ambulance s'éloignait. Il était persuadé d'avoir vu les yeux de Sherlock bouger dans sa direction, mais il devait se l'avouer : il ne l'avait sûrement pas reconnu avec toute cette drogue dans le sang. Watson se mordit la lèvre et resta le regard fixé par terre, tandis que sa sœur lui chuchotait des paroles de réconfort.

« Il respirait, frérot, tu l'as vu comme moi. »

La mort de Sherlock, encore et encore.

« Pas deux fois, merde, _pas deux fois_ ! » cria soudain Watson en tournant vivement la tête vers Mycroft.

Il se précipita sur le frère Holmes et lui assena :

« Vous n'auriez pas pu me dire qu'il avait été héroïnomane ? Histoire que je ne le laisse _jamais _seul ? Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il pouvait replonger, si je ne savais même pas qu'il s'était drogué avant de me rencontrer ? »

« Il avait l'air d'avoir totalement oublié ça, John, je vous l'assure. »

« Je vois ça ! » répliqua le médecin d'un ton glacial.

« J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. »

Watson considéra un instant cet homme qui se tenait droit comme un i, mais qui souffrait à l'intérieur plus que n'importe qui au monde. De culpabilité, en particulier.

« Ne dites pas ça, fit Watson en se calmant. Il va sûrement aller mieux… »

« Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il fait après l'overdose, ce que vous avez vu n'était que le début… »

« Il devrait dormir, non ? »

« Pas vraiment. Il délire pendant environ deux journées complètes, je vous jure sur mon honneur que c'est la pure vérité. »

« Je vous crois… QUOI ? Deux journées ? » s'exclama Watson en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je sais que ça paraît exagéré, mais sa constitution est si faible que la drogue agit à retardement sur lui. Je vous conseille d'attendre que ce soit terminé, vous vous occuperez de lui plus tard, si vous voulez. »

« Non, j'y vais. Merci de m'avoir parlé de tout ça, j'ai l'impression de mieux le connaître. Et… vous aussi. »

Mycroft haussa à nouveau un sourcil.

« Comment cela ? »

« Vous avez passé votre vie à empêcher votre frère de mourir, vous n'avez pas vécu votre vie _à vous_. »

« Alors allez vous éclater pendant quelques semaines, vous méritez bien ça ! » s'exclama Harry, s'incrustant dans la conversation.

« Est-ce votre sœur ? » demanda Mycroft d'un ton poli, mais les yeux rieurs.

Watson écarquilla les yeux, sonné. Il ne pensait pas voir Mycroft dans ce genre d'état alors que son frère allait peut-être mourir. D'ailleurs, même au naturel, son regard n'était jamais joyeux, seulement cynique et sarcastique.

« Exact ! répondit Harry à la place de son frère. Vous avez le même air que frérot après la guerre, vous savez ? Il avait vécu pour autre chose que lui pendant des années, et ça l'avait rendu triste à mourir ! Vous devriez aller prendre l'air, je ne plaisante pas. Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera des trucs pour vous amuser, même un type coincé comme vous ! »

« Harry ! » s'exclama Watson d'un ton désapprobateur.

« Oh, ça va…, répliqua Harry d'un air boudeur. Vous savez quoi ? Frérot, toi, tu vas à l'hôpital. Le fonctionnaire et moi, on va aller se faire un petit resto. Pas de problème ? »

Watson regarda furtivement vers Mycroft, qui à sa grande surprise souriait, à présent.

« Durant un laps de temps très court, dans ce cas, mademoiselle. Je souhaite être au chevet de mon frère à son réveil, ce qui arrivera dans environ trois heures. »

Le médecin n'arrivait pas à croire que Mycroft ait pu accepter un rentre-dedans pareil, mais il décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Il salua rapidement les personnes présentes devant l'appartement et s'engouffra dans un taxi. Durant le trajet, il se rongea tous les ongles jusqu'au sang, angoissé comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie. Il regrettait presque le front. Il savait pourtant que Sherlock n'allait pas réellement mourir, qu'il allait simplement délirer pendant deux jours, mais cette perspective le mettait dans un état de panique sans précédent. Il ne voulait surtout pas le voir souffrir, et son regard blessé lorsqu'il avait quitté Baker Street le hantait encore. Il se frotta les yeux, résigné à passer les deux prochains jours à tenter de minimiser les souffrances mentales de son ami. Et les trois prochaines heures à attendre avec terreur qu'il se réveille, idée encore plus effrayante. Et si le détective n'ouvrait jamais les yeux ?

Watson se força à ne pas y penser, et c'est dans un état second qu'il fut emmené jusque devant la chambre de Sherlock.

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, il est en soins intensifs. »

« Est-ce que je peux me mettre sur la chaise près de son lit en attendant qu'il revienne ? »

« Eh mec ! » s'exclama une voix.

C'était James, l'infirmier de la dernière fois.

« Ça boum ? T'es venu pour quoi, cette fois ? Encore un internement ? »

« Non, c'est pour mon ami, il a… »

« Ah, le fantôme ! Attends, c'est pas le mec que j'ai emmené au bloc ? »

« Sûrement, comment va-t-il ? » s'enquit Watson en se mordant la lèvre d'appréhension.

« Complètement shooté, un truc de malade ! Je sais pas pourquoi il a pris tout ça, mais il devait vouloir oublier son prénom, sans déconner ! J'ai pas réussi à lui faire dire un seul mot, complètement défoncé… »

Watson serra les lèvres. James le remarqua et ajouta :

« Nan mais pas de panique, il respire le mec, ça passe. Il sera un peu patraque au début, mais dans deux semaines tu l'as en train de courir derrière toi à crier ton nom comme la dernière fois, t'inquiète ! »

Le médecin eut un petit sourire, et James prit le relais de l'autre infirmier pour lui donner l'autorisation d'attendre Sherlock près de son lit. Watson renifla et s'appuya contre le dossier, lessivé. _Vivement qu'ils le ramènent ici…_ Etre assis devant ce lit vide lui rappelait la guerre, ces soirées à attendre qu'on lui ramène Rob et Spencer, qu'on le laisse les soigner, et puis on venait lui dire que Rob et Spencer n'étaient pas dans un état convenable, démembrés par une mine après avoir pris cette fameuse balle dans le bras. Tous les soirs, tout le temps. Et il était encore devant un lit vide, déprimé et anxieux.

Le médecin ferma les yeux et fit la moue. Il en avait assez de passer ses journées à pleurer comme une adolescente transie. Où était passé le soldat viril et sûr de lui ? Il n'était plus qu'un ectoplasme, plus qu'une entité destinée à se morfondre en toute situation, et il ne savait pas comment retrouver son assurance. S'imaginer sans Sherlock lui était insupportable, mais reprendre leur relation là où elle s'était arrêtée l'embarrassait véritablement. Il n'osait pas penser à ce qu'ils avaient fait si peu de temps auparavant, beaucoup trop précipitamment, beaucoup trop passionnément, et l'explication de sa sœur lui revenait à l'esprit à chaque fois. Il ne faisait en effet aucun doute que le médecin avait été choqué par le retour de Sherlock, d'où la nécessité et l'urgence de cette relation étrange.

Watson fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un brancard.

« Mettez-le sur son lit. » marmonna l'infirmier.

Des gestes professionnels calculés au centimètre près menèrent un Sherlock inconscient dans son lit, perfusion au bras et cheveux presque collés par la sueur. Watson fut pris de nausée et salua avec un pâle sourire les infirmiers qui sortirent de la chambre. Il se pencha sur le corps de son ami mais n'osa pas le toucher. Le détective avait l'air bien plus absent que lorsqu'il dormait, signe qu'il était dans un état totalement second. _C'est bien ce qu'a dit Mycroft, de toute façon…_ Il posa doucement sa main sur celle de Sherlock, puis la retira précipitamment. Le médecin s'éclaircit la voix et murmura :

« Désolé. »

Il se sentit ridicule de parler à un drogué en bad trip encore inconscient, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il sentait qu'il devait laisser Sherlock tranquille, mais il ne parvenait pas à quitter sa chambre. Le médecin se sentait comme aimanté par le détective, il l'avait toujours su mais avait associé ce besoin à l'appartement, le plaisir de se sentir chez soi. A présent, il savait que cette expression fermée, ces longs cils, ces bouclettes, ces pommettes, ces apparitions soudaines de sentiments humains étaient tout ce dont il avait besoin dans sa vie. _Super, attendre qu'il disparaisse, faire n'importe quoi à son retour, l'abandonner et maintenant le regarder se préparer à ses hallucinations… _Il aurait dû y réfléchir plus tôt, lui avouer ses sentiments, au moins essayer de savoir ce que Sherlock pensait de lui, mais il avait eu trop honte. Il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré Sherlock comme un _homme _à proprement parler, avec ses cheveux mi-longs, son visage fin et sa maigreur, et il n'aurait pas été choqué d'être attiré par lui, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Sarah, les autres femmes, c'était toujours la même chose : le flirt, l'amour physique, mais il ne se sentait pas aussi malheureux et transi qu'en cet instant. Ce mélange de tristesse et d'extase qu'il ressentait en pensant au détective n'était pas comparable à ses aventures féminines. Ce n'était même pas charnel : le seul fait de le voir suffisait à lui donner la certitude d'avoir retrouvé son équilibre, la pièce manquante de son puzzle interne, tout ce qui donnait un sens à sa vie. Et il avait fallu que Sherlock tombe d'un immeuble pour qu'il en prenne conscience… Rasséréné d'enfin pouvoir répondre à ses questionnements entêtants, Watson s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et jeta un dernier regard au visage serein de Sherlock avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, épuisé.

« John ! »

Le médecin ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil visible par la fenêtre avait décliné. _Ça fait cinq ou six heures que je dormais ?_ Il se tourna vers Sherlock qui le regardait d'un air plutôt volontaire et assuré.

« John, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

« Sh… oh mon dieu. » bafouilla-t-il, subitement très ému.

Son soulagement était tel qu'il sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se tordre, et il s'intima de ne pas encore pleurer.

« Tu t'es shooté à l'héroïne, mais ça va mieux… »

« Je le sais. Mais je vais bien, alors pourquoi me garder ? »

« Tu étais inconscient ! » s'exclama Watson, éberlué que le détective puisse réagir aussi stupidement.

« Oh. Il faut partir, John, on doit rentrer. »

Pas un mot sur leur dispute, le départ de John, sa séance de défonce ?

« Sherlock, est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? »

« Non, laisse-moi tranquille ! » s'écria soudainement Sherlock en reculant précipitamment.

Watson fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Sherlock n'était pas du genre à agir comme une personne normale, mais son comportement était réellement incompréhensible. C'est alors que le médecin vit ses pupilles dilatées, et il se demanda si Sherlock était déjà entré dans sa phase d'hallucinations. Il avait imaginé pendant quelques secondes que cette étape allait être évitée car il avait eu l'air très sain à son réveil, mais la vérité s'étalait devant ses yeux : le détective n'allait pas bien _du tout_. Watson le prit par les épaules et le força à rester sur son lit.

« Sherlock, détends-toi, tout va bien se passer ! »

« Il revient ! IL REVIENT ! »

« Qui ça… ? Non, attends, reste allongé dans ce fichu lit, à la fin ! »

Sherlock pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière Watson, l'air terrifié.

« C'est… c'est lui… » murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Le médecin tourna lentement la tête tout en tenant Sherlock, mais il ne vit que le mur et la fenêtre.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il, de plus en plus persuadé que le détective était en proie à ses fameuses hallucinations.

« Moriarty, enfin ! s'écria Sherlock, en colère. Il entre, John, donne-moi mon revolver ! »

« Attends, il n'y a personne, _personne_ ! » s'exclama Watson en le maintenant de toutes ses forces sur le lit, regardant avec inquiétude sa perfusion vaciller.

« Il est là, John ! Il va encore te faire du mal, du m… Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour qu'il te tue quand même, John ! Cours ! COURS ! »

Sherlock le jeta de toutes ses forces sur le côté, et le médecin eut une peine immense à ne pas finir étalé par terre. Il saisit le visage écarlate de Sherlock entre ses mains et lui déclara :

« Non ! Reste calme ! Il n'y a personne, sinon je serais déjà mort et toi aussi ! Regarde-moi bien, je suis toujours là ! »

La respiration de Sherlock était toujours saccadée, mais Watson voyait l'éclat de panique dans ses yeux s'éteindre petit à petit. Il lui posa une main sur le front et soupira.

« Tout va bien se passer, Sherlock. Tu vas voir des choses bizarres, mais tu ne dois pas y croire, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi, murmura le détective, haletant, pourquoi est-ce que tu prends la peine de venir t'occuper de moi ? »

« Parce que… Je me sens coupable de t'avoir laissé tout seul, c'est de ma faute si tu t'es shooté et que tu as fini dans cet état… »

« C'est de _ma_ faute si je _me_ suis shooté. »

« Réfléchis, tu n'aurais pas fait ça sans mon départ ! » répliqua le médecin.

« Peut-être que si. »

_Evidemment que non, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_ Watson n'arrivait pas à croire que Sherlock puisse mentir pour le rassurer. Et il se souvint qu'il l'avait déjà fait une fois, ça s'était passé en haut d'un immeuble…

« Je sais que tu me mens, mais je sais maintenant que tu le fais pour mon bien… Je veux bien faire semblant de te croire, Sherlock. Mais tu sais, si jamais tu veux à nouveau te shooter un jour… Viens me parler, que je sois parti ou non. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir comme ça, tu m'entends ? »

« Hm. »

Sherlock tourna la tête de force entre les mains serrées du médecin, et il regarda dans le vide. Son air fit rire Watson contre son gré.

« Quoi ? » marmonna le détective, l'œil torve.

« Regarde-moi ça. Cette loque. J'étais toujours énervé de te voir surexcité en permanence à propos de meurtres, mais je vois maintenant que te voir étalé sur un lit et totalement épuisé dans un état second n'est vraiment pas mieux…. Ne te remets jamais dans un état pareil, sérieusement. »

« Alors ne pars plus. Je croyais que tu étais un homme exemplaire, le soldat loyal et parfait, et que tu ne me laisserais jamais malgré mes défauts… Je sais que j'en ai, John, mais ça ne paraissait pas t'ennuyer avant ma disparition… Alors je n'ai pas compris, je ne comprends toujours pas ! Tu viens à mon chevet, mais je n'ai aucune valeur à tes yeux ! »

« Quoi ? Comment… comment _oses-tu_, après tout ce que tu m'as fait ? J'ai passé deux ans à pleurer presque tous les jours, à parler avec ta tombe, et tu me prends pour un crétin insensible ? Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de tes hallucinations, parce que je te jure que je te frapperais, sinon. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, John, tu es très important pour moi, tu sais ? Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne m'accordais aucune valeur… »

« Si, tu viens de le dire dans ces termes exacts, ne te fiche pas de moi. »

« Je ne comprends rien. Ma tête. » marmonna Sherlock en posant une main sur ses yeux.

_Je ne devrais pas être méchant avec lui, il dit n'importe quoi et se contredit tout seul à cause de la drogue…_

« Ça va aller. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« John. »

« Je suis déjà là. Tu veux autre chose, peut-être ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau avec un pâle sourire.

« Non, je veux John. Vous n'êtes pas John, monsieur, partez. »

« Hein ? Tu ne me reconnais plus, Sherlock ? » souffla Watson.

Il était prêt à l'immobiliser sur son lit, à l'écouter divaguer, mais certainement pas à l'entendre le prendre pour un étranger. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui indiqua pourtant d'en profiter un peu.

« Que pensez-vous de John ? » fit le médecin, l'air aussi innocent que possible.

« Je veux qu'_il_ soit là, pas vous, partez ! » rugit-il, une étincelle de rage dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que vous êtes amoureux de lui ? » osa Watson, les lèvres serrées.

_Est-ce que, par le plus grand des miracles, il pourrait me répondre oui ?_

« Je me fiche de savoir comment les gens appellent ça, je le veux avec moi, tout le temps, tout de suite, si on nous attachait par les poignets ce serait parfait ! Mon John avec moi sans arrêt, toujours là. »

Watson fixait avec une joie non dissimulée le détective, dont le regard s'assombrit soudain.

« Mais il s'en fiche. »

« N'a-t-il jamais eu une sorte d'intimité avec vous ? »

« Si, mais je l'ai poussé à le faire, il ne s'intéresse pas à ça, lui, bougonna Sherlock en regardant ailleurs. Je voulais expérimenter quelque chose, c'était vraiment très agréable, je dois bien l'avouer, mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Je dois laisser tomber, mais _laissez-moi tranquille _! »

A cet instant précis, une infirmière entra et annonça :

« Toilette. »

Watson hocha lentement la tête et sortit en silence. Il se dirigea vers un banc dans le couloir, incapable d'avoir envie de se dégourdir les jambes après une telle révélation. Il pensait que Sherlock n'avait fait tout ça que par désespoir ou grande fatigue, mais il y avait apparemment réfléchi… Sa façon de dire qu'il n'avait considéré cela que comme une simple expérience était assez habituelle, et cela voulait plutôt dire qu'il avait apprécié ce moment et agi par impulsion. Sherlock détestait avoir l'air d'un être humain avec ses réflexes et actions émotionnelles, et il se cachait souvent derrière une façade neutre. Mais Watson était persuadé que l'homme qu'il avait vu dans son lit, transi et empli de désir, n'était pas en train de jouer la comédie pour obtenir ce dont il avait envie.

Le médecin sourit intérieurement. Il avait donc peut-être une chance de rester avec lui pour toujours… Mais il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à oser lui avouer ses sentiments, maintenant qu'il était dans un état plus calme que lors de cette fameuse scène. _Il faudra que j'en parle à Harry…_

Lorsqu'il vit l'infirmière sortir de la chambre de Sherlock, il s'y précipita sans même prendre la peine d'avoir l'air naturel et désintéressé. Il reprit son poste sur sa chaise et regarda la détective. Celui-ci s'était endormi, apaisé par la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Watson eut un sourire en coin et prit un livre sur la table de chevet. Il n'avait plus sommeil après sa longue sieste, et la perspective de fixer le détective pendant des heures ne l'attirait pas : il avait peur d'avoir envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et d'être pris sur le fait.

Au bout de quatre pages lues en diagonale sans y comprendre quoi que ce soit, il reposa le livre, soupira et posa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Sherlock. Il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps sans lui pour pouvoir supporter d'être loin du détective, et ce simple geste le rassura. Sherlock était bien là, en vie, et il n'avait plus besoin d'être traumatisé en le revoyant tomber sans cesse dans son esprit. Plus besoin de soupirer en pensant à son départ précipité, dont il avait terriblement honte. Ce terrible événement de la replongée de Sherlock dans un passé héroïnomane allait au moins leur servir à repartir du bon pied, dans une vie parfaite, ensemble pour toujours. Il ne pensait pas être aussi fleur bleue, mais Watson savait qu'il n'avait jamais été plus heureux de toute son existence.

Il caressa lentement les boucles brunes du détective, pensif. Comment arriver à patienter pour lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Sherlock ne comprendrait rien, s'il le lui disait maintenant. Il était dans un état second, et Watson n'était même pas sûr qu'il le reconnaisse à son réveil. Ce souvenir très récent lui souleva à nouveau le cœur. Il avait souvent été snobé par le détective, mais ce dernier n'était pas capable de supporter les disputes et la froideur du médecin. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre ridiculement vite. Mais là, c'était différent. Ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Sherlock l'avait pris pour un étranger était une blessure presque insupportable, certes pas au même niveau que lors de la chute, mais tout de même assez remarquable.

Il entendit soudain des reniflements et jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock. Celui-ci pleurait dans son sommeil, les joues baignées de larmes.

« Sherlock… ? » murmura Watson en essuyant ses pommettes humides.

Le détective ne répondit pas, mais ses reniflements se changèrent en sanglots. Watson se décida à le réveiller.

« Sherlock, stop, tout va bien. »

Les yeux rouges et grands ouverts, le détective n'avait pas l'air de remarquer la présence du médecin.

« Molly ! » s'exclama soudain Sherlock, une expression hébétée sur le visage.

Watson regarda autour de lui, mais la jeune femme n'était pas là. Le détective délirait encore.

« Molly, réponds-moi ! Ça ne fera pas mal, tu en es sûre ? Je n'en mourrai pas ? Non, s'il-te-plaît, ne m'en parle pas. Je sais que je vais le faire souffrir, ne me le rappelle pas… Je ne reviendrai peut-être jamais, mais… Oui, évidemment que j'en ai envie ! Je ne pensais pas devoir le faire, mais… Allez, montre-moi comment tu peux gérer ça. »

Watson était éberlué, mais il finit par comprendre que Sherlock revivait en direct sa dernière discussion avec Molly, juste avant de sauter. _Il a pensé à moi…_ Le médecin était ému, mais ne pouvait pas laisser Sherlock se torturer ainsi.

« Sherlock, regarde-moi, je suis là. » fit-il.

« John ? »

Il avait l'air de sortir d'un rêve.

« John, où est Mycroft ? »

« Euh… »

_Il est au resto en train de draguer ma sœur, des questions ? _

« Il va bientôt venir. Il t'a manqué ? »

« Non. Mais il pose des questions énervantes, alors je voulais partir avant. »

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne tiens pas du tout à ton frère, Sherlock. Vous faites les grands gaillards glacials, mais vous vous aimez, tous les deux ! Il était très inquiet, et en même temps en colère de ne pas avoir été prévenu que tu étais vivant… Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas la paix ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Watson, décidant que Sherlock était assez lucide pour répondre.

« C'est à cause de… ça. »

Il lui montra d'un mouvement du menton la perfusion.

« A cause de la drogue ? Vous vous êtes disputés pour ça ? »

« Je ne voulais pas vivre comme lui, je me suis mis à l'héroïne, il m'a dit qu'il avait honte de moi, il est revenu toutes les trois heures pour me trouver défoncé et me remettre dans mon lit, il m'a laissé tomber deux jours, il est revenu et m'a mis en centre de désintoxication de force, je ne lui ai jamais pardonné. »

« Tu es _sérieux _? s'exclama Watson, scandalisé. Il a fait ça pour ton bien, imbécile ! »

« Je m'en fichais pas mal, à l'époque, je voulais mon héroïne. Et puis avec le temps, j'ai compris qu'il avait fait ça pour moi, je ne suis pas idiot à ce point. »

Il adressa un regard empli de reproches au médecin, qui baissa les yeux, intimidé et honteux.

« Mais je n'ai jamais pu aller le voir et lui dire que je comprenais tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, et que j'étais désolé. »

_Toi et ta sale fierté…_

« Tu as été capable de te laisser aller quand on a… enfin, tu vois, donc tu es tout-à-fait capable d'aller parler à Mycroft, tu sais ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas et regarda dans le vide.

« Ce sera pour plus tard. Je t'aiderai. » lui proposa Watson.

Le détective prit soudain la main du médecin et la porta à ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, et Watson rougit violemment. Cette démonstration peu habituelle de tendresse lui fit chaud au cœur, la surprise passée, et il eut un sourire en coin.

« Sherlock, je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour te le dire, mais je voulais te remercier d'être là pour moi, de m'avoir sauvé la vie et… de m'aimer pour ce que je suis. »

Le détective rouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un regard surpris mais calculateur.

« Aimer ? »

« Oui, j'avais l'impression que… enfin… Merde, oublie. »

Il se sentait terriblement idiot.

« C'est gentil. » dit simplement Sherlock en refermant les yeux, le son de sa voix étouffé par la paume de Watson qu'il tenait toujours contre ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » souffla-t-il, rougissant de façon très embarrassante.

_Et je te jure que si tu me réponds autre chose que ce que tu as dit tout-à-l'heure, je te balance par la fenêtre._

« Est-ce que si je veux te serrer contre moi tout le reste de la journée, c'est de l'amour ? » murmura Sherlock, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Il n'y a pas que ça… Est-ce que tu as envie de faire plus que me serrer contre toi ? »

« Oui… Je veux aussi résoudre des crimes avec toi, ça c'est intéressant. »

Watson éclata de rire devant la naïveté de son colocataire. Sherlock rouvrit les yeux avec un regard désapprobateur.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Non, c'est juste que… Non, laisse tomber, c'était… mignon, voilà tout. »

Sherlock le toisa, méfiant, puis ses traits se relaxèrent et il referma les yeux.

« Je crois que je suis dans une des phases d'hallucinations dont me parlait si souvent Mycroft, je pense avoir dit des choses idiotes. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir parlé avec Molly, mais elle n'est pas là. Est-ce qu'elle est partie ? »

« Elle n'est jamais venue, non. » lui avoua Watson, désolé de devoir lui dire qu'il avait déliré.

« Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû reprendre cette saleté. »

Il serra plus fort la main du médecin contre ses lèvres et chuchota :

« Plus jamais ça. »

« Tu as l'impression d'être lucide, là ? » lui demanda Watson en jouant avec ses bouclettes de son autre main.

« Je crois, oui. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas durer très longtemps. »

Il avait presque l'air embarrassé, expression que Watson voyait très rarement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Sherlock. Tu as fait une bêtise, mais tu es vivant, et c'est tout ce qui compte, d'accord ? Je dois te dire quelque chose pendant que je peux en profiter, tu veux bien ? »

« Vas-y, John. »

Watson prit une longue inspiration avant de déclarer :

« Eh bien, je crois, non, je suis _sûr_ que je… »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Watson eut l'impression d'être dégonflé comme un ballon de baudruche, tant il avait anticipé ce moment avec toute l'angoisse possible.

« Entrez ! » lança-t-il, extrêmement frustré.

Il retint sa respiration en voyant Mycroft faire un pas dans la chambre.

« Sherlock. » dit Mycroft.

« Mycroft. » dit Sherlock.

Watson regarda les deux hommes se toiser avec froideur, et il s'attendit au pire.

…

…

…

…

Oui, c'est une fin assez sèche, je l'avoue ! N'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et merci à toutes celles qui m'ont déjà laissé des commentaires ! Certaines n'ont pas de compte FF, je ne peux donc pas leur répondre, eh bah je le fais ici : merci à vous, pseudos noirs ! :D


	8. For a Lonely Soul, You're Having Such a

Je suis re-là ! Vous avez peut-être été inquiétées par l'annonce de la purge sur ce site… Je tenais à dire qu'au cas où vous ne verriez plus de mises à jour de cette fic, cela veut dire qu'on a dû la supprimer ! Dans ce cas, je serai présente sur le site fanfic-fr, sous le même pseudo, où je mettrai toutes mes autres fics et surtout les un peu explicites, puisque visiblement c'est le problème en ce moment… Dans tous les cas, il est impossible que je laisse cette fic en plan, donc si vous attendez extrêmement longtemps, foncez sur fanfic-fr parce que j'y serai. xD Voilà voilà, c'est sûr que cette news a refroidi beaucoup d'auteurs, mais j'aime beaucoup trop écrire pour abandonner ce pauvre Sherlock face à Mycroft ! :D ENJOY !

Chapitre #8 – For a Lonely Soul, You're Having Such a Nice Time

Watson regardait avec application par la fenêtre. Il n'osait pas regarder en face Mycroft, qui toisait avec volonté et froideur son jeune frère. Le médecin avait presque le souffle coupé à cause de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, et il ne pouvait pas supporter ce mélange de peur, de réprobation et d'affection lointaine. Il se força cependant à tourner les yeux vers l'aîné Holmes, et constata que son regard était plus triste qu'en colère. Le médecin se demanda si l'un des deux allait finir par briser le silence, ou s'ils allaient rester là à se fixer jusqu'à ce que Sherlock quitte l'hôpital. _Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas fichus de s'entendre ?_ Watson savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se mêler de leurs affaires, mais il se racla la gorge tout de même et annonça :

« Sherlock s'en veut. »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard courroucé du détective, décoché à la dérobée, mais Watson n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

« Il regrette beaucoup de ne jamais s'être excusé de son comportement. »

« _John…_ » siffla Sherlock, menaçant.

« C'est beaucoup trop bête que vous soyez aussi éloignés alors que vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, poursuivit Watson sans regarder le détective. Vous, Mycroft, vous passez votre temps à espionner votre frère, et toi, Sherlock, tu te tortures d'avoir réagi de façon égocentrique il y a des années… Ne faites pas ça, je vous en conjure, c'est ridicule ! »

Mycroft se gratta pensivement le menton avant de murmurer :

« Sherlock, nous devrions avoir une discussion. »

« Je n'y tiens pas. » répliqua l'autre en détournant les yeux.

« J'ai des choses à te dire. » insista Mycroft, l'air très gêné.

« Alors vas-y, mais je n'écouterai pas. » bouda le détective en tentant de croiser les bras, puis en grimaçant en sentant sa perfusion lui piquer l'intérieur du coude.

Mycroft soupira et s'assit sur une chaise au chevet de son frère, l'air soucieux.

« Je veux bien admettre que nous avons l'air idiots, Sherlock, et rien ne rattrapera tout ce temps perdu, mais… »

« Dégage, je ne veux pas te parler. »

L'aîné Holmes haussa les sourcils, puis regarda Watson en lui indiquant silencieusement que cette vulgarité était inhabituelle.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler, c'est moi qui le ferai. » ajouta Mycroft.

« C'est pareil. » marmonna Sherlock.

« Pourrais-tu arrêter de faire l'enfant ? » s'exclama son frère en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Sherlock serra les lèvres, expression que Watson ne voyait que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à exploser de colère. Le médecin eut une montée d'appréhension et posa brusquement sa main sur celle du détective, rougissant d'avoir agi par impulsion devant Mycroft.

« Sherlock, calme-toi. »

« Il me prend pour un _gamin _! » s'écria Sherlock en tentant de se redresser, mais Mycroft le maintint sur son lit.

« Non, il veut juste que vous ne soyez plus en froid… Est-ce que tu veux que cette situation se perpétue ? » lui demanda Watson avec un regard appuyé.

« Mais laissez-moi tranquille, je ne vous connais même pas ! » hurla Sherlock en se débattant.

Mycroft leva les yeux vers Watson et soupira.

« Il est encore victime d'une hallucination. »

Le médecin fut effrayé du ton neutre et naturel de l'aîné Holmes. Ce dernier sortit un sachet de sa petite mallette.

« Voilà ce que je faisais, à chaque fois. » murmura-t-il en ajoutant du somnifère dans la perfusion.

« Vous êtes fou ? s'exclama Watson en bondissant. Il ne faut jamais modifier le contenu d'une perfusion ! »

« Ça fonctionne toujours. » marmonna Mycroft en regardant son frère fermer doucement les yeux et s'endormir.

« Ce n'est pas une raison, répliqua le médecin en s'asseyant pesamment. Vous ne devriez pas faire n'importe quoi, on ne sait jamais. »

« J'ai passé beaucoup plus de temps que vous à son chevet pour savoir ce que je dois faire. » répliqua Mycroft d'un ton glacial.

Watson se tut quelques secondes puis murmura :

« Excusez-moi. »

« Ne soyez pas désolé, il n'y a pas de mal. Je sais que je ne devrais pas ajouter de somnifère dans sa perfusion, mais ça fonctionne… »

« Vous tenez vraiment à lui. » dit simplement le médecin.

Mycroft, le regard vague, se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Il me déteste. » souffla-t-il.

« Je vous assure qu'il m'a dit qu'il s'était comporté comme un idiot et qu'il regrette de ne jamais avoir pu vous dire qu'il était désolé ! Il me l'a dit, je le sais, mais il a eu des hallucinations et ne vous a presque pas reconnu, visiblement. Vous savez mieux que moi qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

Watson attendit patiemment que l'aîné Holmes poursuive. Il lui sourit de manière encourageante.

« Voulez-vous en parler ? » demanda le médecin.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, je vous assure. »

« Je n'ai jamais été du genre sentimental, du moins pas avant le faux suicide de Sherlock, mais je dirais que vous avez l'air torturé, triste et malheureux depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Attendez que votre frère aille mieux, et vous pourrez recoller les morceaux… »

« J'ai essayé tant de fois… »

Ses lèvres étaient si serrées qu'elles blanchissaient, et ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus brillants. Watson savait que l'homme préfèrerait fuir que pleurer devant lui, et il se dépêcha de poursuivre la conversation.

« Oui mais cette fois-ci, je serai là pour vous aider ! »

« Pensez-vous qu'il m'acceptera un jour ? »

« Sherlock est tout-à-fait capable de dévoiler ses sentiments. »

« Je ne pense pas. » dit Mycroft avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Ah si, je vous assure. » répliqua Watson en rougissant.

Dans son sommeil, Sherlock leva une main et la posa sur celle de Watson, qui l'avait négligemment laissée posée sur le drap. Le médecin rougit de plus belle, et Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

« Je crains que vous ne deviez m'expliquer tout cela. »

« Eh bien je… »

Watson était écarlate. Ce n'était pas la même chose de raconter sa vie à sa sœur et à Mycroft… Le médecin remarqua que l'aîné Holmes tentait de lui adresser un sourire bienveillant pour l'encourager, mais son expression ressemblait plutôt à une grimace de douleur. Attendri, Watson prit son courage à deux mains et bafouilla :

« Sherlock est revenu, et euh… Bon, je l'ai frappé, et ensuite j'ai pleuré, et… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a voulu me consoler, et de fil en aiguille… »

Watson ne parvint pas à continuer, et Mycroft dit :

« Je vois. »

Son expression était étrangement sereine.

« Je préfère ça à… une femme idiote, méchante, profitant de lui. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda le médecin, soulagé.

« Je ne suis pas choqué par l'homosexualité, vous savez ? »

« Eh bien… C'est super, alors ! Et sinon, ça s'est bien passé, au restaurant ? »

_Le pire changement de sujet de la planète._

« Votre sœur est très drôle, dynamique, mais je crois que son envie de me décoincer surpasse de loin les résultats qu'elle obtient. »

« Ça viendra. » dit Watson, amusé.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle saurait patienter, en effet. »

A ces paroles, Mycroft sourit et son regard s'adoucit. Le médecin était heureux que sa sœur soit intéressée par un homme équilibré avec une excellente situation, elle qui avait tendance à trouver des ivrognes prêts à la battre, et l'inverse fonctionnait également : Mycroft avait vraiment l'air de n'aimer personne, et ce changement dans sa vie pourrait bien le rendre beaucoup plus heureux. _Ça risque d'être bizarre, si on reste chacun avec nos amours respectives, les deux fratries ensemble… _Le médecin s'aperçut qu'il souriait bêtement, et se souvint soudainement que Sherlock n'était pas en couple avec lui, mais endormi dans un lit d'hôpital, le sang rongé par la drogue.

« Je n'ai pas fini, cependant, dit Watson en baissant les yeux. Le lendemain matin, Sherlock avait disparu pour abattre un acolyte de Moriarty, Sebastian Moran. Je suis arrivé sur place avant lui sans vraiment le faire exprès, et, disons que… »

Il déglutit. Le regard interrogateur de Mycroft le poussa à finir sa phrase.

« Je me suis rendu compte que cet homme était proche de ma situation, que j'avais pitié de lui, et Sherlock l'a abattu sous mes yeux. Je lui en ai voulu, je suis parti chez ma sœur, et là… »

« Il s'est drogué, compléta Mycroft. Ne vous en voulez pas, il devait être très fatigué, vous ne le faites pas souffrir à ce point. »

« Je pense que si, il avait l'air si proche de moi, la veille… Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, en l'insultant, j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait ! »

Mycroft se leva et se pencha par-dessus le lit pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Watson.

« Ne dites pas ça. Vous savez que ça n'arrivera plus jamais, de toute façon. Vous n'avez plus peur de votre relation, rassurez-moi ? »

« Non, c'est sûr que non. J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai reçu votre sms, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ! »

« J'en suis navré. Mais j'étais persuadé que vous voudriez savoir. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, je ne vous en veux pas du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Watson eut un pâle sourire, et il soupira en posant les yeux sur le visage de Sherlock. Celui-ci dormait toujours en lui tenant la main, remuant de temps à autres. Le médecin aimait cette expression de quiétude sur son visage, bien moins effrayante que son visage inerte lorsqu'il était encore inconscient. Mycroft bougea lentement sa main et posa son index sur la joue de Sherlock, traçant pensivement une ligne le long de ses pommettes.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre, John. »

« Les médecins disent qu'il est presque guéri… » le rassura Watson.

« J'ai souvent peur de le perdre lui-même, qu'il meure, et j'ai vraiment pensé que c'était arrivé il y a deux ans… En réalité, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de singulier. J'étais presque soulagé qu'il soit mort, j'ai osé penser quelques minutes qu'il valait mieux que cela se termine ainsi, et que je n'aurais jamais à tenter de recoller les morceaux… Et puis une minute plus tard, j'ai eu si honte de cette réflexion que j'ai décidé de dévoiler mes sentiments, pour la première fois de ma vie. Je suis allé chez un psychologue. »

« Vraiment ? »

_Je n'ai pas franchement eu l'impression de voir un changement dans votre personnalité, Mycroft…_

« Oui, et bien que je ne pense pas avoir réellement changé, j'ai acquis une nouvelle capacité à m'exprimer. Je ne fuis plus les discussions, les disputes, mes sentiments. Je sais que personne ne peut voir ce changement, j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Pensez-vous que Sherlock saura lui aussi s'ouvrir à son pauvre grand frère ? »

« C'est peut-être possible. » marmonna soudain Sherlock.

Il se redressa en ouvrant les yeux, lâchant la main de Watson.

« Je ne dormais pas. Mycroft, tu t'es trompé de sachet, merci pour l'aspirine. »

« Punaise ! » s'exclama l'aîné Holmes en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je veux bien faire la paix, mais je ne sais pas comment faire…, dit Sherlock, rougissant légèrement. Dis-moi, puisque tu es allé voir un _psychologue_. »

Le mot avait été prononcé avec dégoût. Mycroft déglutit et assena :

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout un cas de mon désir d'accepter d'avoir des émotions… humaines ? Tu devrais en faire autant, mais j'ai cru comprendre que cela allait en s'arrangeant. »

« C'est à moi que tu devrais te confier. » répliqua Sherlock, ignorant la pique.

« N… »

Il fut coupé par le regard désapprobateur de Watson.

« Hm… Oui, en effet, tu as raison, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Je suis ton frère, après tout. »

Sherlock détourna le regard, visiblement très gêné de la situation. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir des rapports autres que conflictuels avec son grand frère, et il détestait avoir l'air de tenir à lui.

« Je…, bafouilla Mycroft. Je voulais te parler de ce que tu as fait. »

_On va aussi devoir lui apprendre le tact !_

« Ce n'est pas grave du tout, Sherlock. Tu as eu mal à cause de… quelque chose, mais maintenant c'est terminé. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, encore mieux qu'avant. »

« Comment ? »

« Eh bien, je vais agir comme si tu n'avais pas disparu pendant deux ans, je vais transformer ton acte de décès en acte d'hospitalisation à long terme. Ensuite, je vais t'aider à trouver de nouvelles enquêtes pour que tu te refasses un nom. Je traînerai dans la boue la journaliste qui a menti à ton sujet en te traitant d'imposteur. Tout ira bien, Sherlock. »

Watson vit que le détective luttait pour dire quelque chose d'inhabituel.

« Merci. » fit Sherlock avec un mince sourire.

« Merci à toi, tu m'as ouvert les yeux… à ta manière. »

Il y eut un silence agréable, pas réellement pesant. Les deux frères ne se regardaient pas, mais une sorte d'alchimie les liait, à présent. Watson n'osa pas rompre l'instant, et il croisa les bras en souriant. Il se sentait un peu de trop, mais se lever bruyamment ruinerait tout. _Je ne pensais pas les voir aussi proches un jour… Et pourtant, de l'extérieur, pour des gens normaux, ce n'est pas grand-chose !_ Soudain, Mycroft prit la parole.

« John, vous devez vous sentir un peu gêné d'assister à nos retrouvailles. N'hésitez pas à aller vous reposer chez vous, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » répondit Watson en se levant, soulagé.

« J'aurais aimé vous déposer chez votre sœur, mais je ne veux pas laisser Sherlock seul, veuillez m'en excuser. Voulez-vous que je paie le métro et le taxi à votre place ? »

« Pas la peine, je retourne à Baker Street. »

Sherlock tourna vivement la tête vers le médecin en haussant les sourcils.

« John ? »

« Oui, Sherlock, tu as bien entendu. Je vais nettoyer le bazar que tu as laissé, et tout reprendra comme avant. »

« Tout ? » demanda le détective.

Son air innocent était presque insupportable.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » répliqua Watson, méfiant.

Avait-il oublié ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques jours plus tôt ? Ne voulait-il que des enquêtes ?

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, John. La tendresse. »

Watson éclata de rire devant la naïveté du détective, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Tu te moques encore de moi ! »

« Et je te dirai la même chose : c'est juste parce que c'était très mignon de ta part de dire ça. Et inhabituel. »

Il regarda Mycroft et s'aperçut qu'il pouffait silencieusement. Ne voulant pas vexer Sherlock, il ne commenta pas ce qu'il avait vu et prit la main du détective pour lui dire au revoir. Il avait au départ voulu lui serrer la main, mais Sherlock lui caressa la paume avec son pouce.

« Au revoir, John. »

Watson tressaillit, mais n'en montra rien. C'étaient les dernières paroles du détective avant de sauter. Ce dernier parut cependant s'en apercevoir, et se rattrapa précipitamment :

« Enfin non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… »

« A dans quelques jours, dans ce cas ! » lui dit Watson avec un sourire rassurant.

Le détective lui envoya un regard désolé, et Watson secoua la tête pour lui indiquer que ce n'était pas grave. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir Sherlock aussi humain. _C'est peut-être lié à sa soudaine proximité avec son frère…Ou alors il y a un avant et un après Reichenbach._ Sherlock avait peut-être changé, ce que Watson n'avait jamais voulu imaginer. S'il y avait bien une personne constante, un seul homme qui le regardait toujours avec la même froideur, c'était Sherlock Holmes. Mais le destin avait décidé qu'il n'en serait plus ainsi.

Le médecin se tourna une dernière fois vers le détective avec un petit sourire, et il comprit immédiatement qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire cet excès de zèle. Sherlock avait le regard dur, les sourcils froncés, et il fixait intensément le vide. Avait-il encore utilisé son expression sympathique de façade ? Watson perdit immédiatement son sourire et sut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se détourner en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il aurait beaucoup trop l'impression de le perdre une deuxième fois. Deuxième, troisième ? Il ne comptait plus, il ne pouvait plus compter ! Combien de fois avait-il pu croiser son regard puis le voir s'éteindre la seconde suivante ?

Watson hésita longtemps. Trop longtemps. Juste le temps nécessaire à Sherlock pour fondre en larmes. Le médecin écarquilla les yeux en se précipitant vers lui.

« Hallucinations. » marmonna Mycroft en le prenant dans ses bras.

La tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux fatigués.

Sherlock se débattait à présent, terrassé par une douleur désespérée qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer.

« Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part, Sherlock ? » demanda Watson, effrayé.

« Elle a honte de moi ! » explosa-t-il, fou de désespoir.

« Qui ça ? » dit le médecin, criant aussi sans s'en apercevoir.

« John, laissez. »

Mycroft lui indiqua la porte, mais Watson serra les lèvres et resta immobile. L'aîné Holmes fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas partir ? »

« De qui Sherlock parle-t-il ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

« Je l'aime, tout me regarde si ça le concerne. »

Il ne savait d'où il avait sorti une certitude pareille, mais il n'en était même pas embarrassé.

« Je ne partirai pas sans savoir, Mycroft, n'essayez même pas de me faire changer d'avis. »

« Je pourrais prendre des mesures. » répliqua-t-il.

« Vous ne le ferez pas. » déclara Watson en le fixant intensément.

Mycroft resta silencieux en le regardant quelques secondes, puis détourna les yeux.

« Bien. Sherlock parle de notre mère. »

Watson attendit qu'il poursuive, les yeux rivés sur le visage torturé du détective.

« Il ne lui a pas parlé depuis ses dix-sept ans, et… »

« Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama le médecin.

« Oui, je sais, cela fait une éternité… Et il est persuadé qu'elle lui en veut de s'être drogué. Il ne veut pas croire qu'elle soit au courant de sa bonne situation de détective, il est certain qu'elle le considère toujours comme un raté. »

« Elle doit surtout le croire mort ! » lança Watson en écarquillant les yeux.

« J'avais, je l'avoue, oublié cette éventualité. »

« Dès qu'il sera remis sur pied, vous l'emmènerez lui parler, promettez-le. » supplia Watson.

« Elle vit au Vietnam depuis dix ans, cela risque d'être assez compliqué. »

« Ne me faites pas croire que c'est loin pour un membre du gouvernement comme vous… »

« Il serait surtout difficile de forcer Sherlock à aller jusque là-bas ! » répliqua Mycroft avec une moue sarcastique, son frère se débattant toujours contre lui.

« Alors, il y a plus simple. » murmura Watson en se jetant sur l'aîné Holmes.

Il avait été soldat, et était beaucoup plus fort que lui. C'est avec une facilité déconcertante qu'il attrapa le téléphone de Mycroft dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, et qu'il courut à l'opposé de la pièce.

« JOHN ! hurla Mycroft. Ce téléphone contient des données classées _Confidentiel _! »

« Je me fiche de tout ça… » marmonna le médecin en cherchant dans les contacts de l'aîné Holmes.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il trouva un contact « Maman ». Souriant devant la naïveté du surnom de la part d'un homme froid et acerbe, il s'adressa à Sherlock :

« On va appeler ta mère. Tu vas lui parler, et tu verras si elle a honte de toi. »

« Seigneur, John, ne faites pas ça ! » s'exclama Mycroft, visiblement effrayé.

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda Watson en appuyant sur « Appeler ».

« Imaginez qu'elle le déteste… réellement. »

« Vous avez l'air de tellement bien la connaître, dites-moi ! Donnez-moi plus de détails sur ce qu'elle pense de Sherlock. »

Mycroft resta silencieux et reporta son attention sur Sherlock qui s'était tu. Le médecin écouta les sonneries successives s'éterniser de l'autre côté de la ligne, et il commença à se demander si la vieille dame était encore en vie, et si elle n'avait pas changé de téléphone portable depuis les quelques années qui séparaient le dernier appel de Mycroft de l'instant présent. Puis soudain, un craquement.

_« Oui ? Mycroft, cela faisait si longtemps ! » _s'exclama joyeusement une voix légèrement éraillée.

« Bonjour madame, je…, bafouilla Watson. Je ne suis pas Mycroft, je lui ai simplement emprunté son téléphone. »

_« Allons bon ! »_

« Oui, je suis le colocataire de votre fils… Votre _autre _fils. »

Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne.

« Madame ? »

_« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »_

« Comment ? »

_« Vous parlez comme s'il était encore en vie. On ne me cache pas ce genre de choses, je… je le savais. »_

« Il a tenu secrète la simulation de son suicide à tout le monde, madame, à moi également, ainsi qu'à Mycroft. Cependant, un enchaînement malheureux d'événements l'a conduit à… se faire du mal. »

_« Encore ? »_

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser quoi que ce soit : la vieille dame avait compris.

« Oui, mais il va bien… »

_« Il raconte des sottises sur sa pauvre mère, n'est-ce pas ? »_

« Oui, répéta Watson. Voulez-vous… ? »

_« Passez-le-moi, mon brave. »_

Décidément, la capacité de déduction était héréditaire.

…

…

…

…

Hmmm ouiiii je saiiiis, c'est VACHE de finir ici, n'est-ce pas ? Sachez qu'à la base, j'avais prévu de faire sortir Watson de l'hôpital, normal, mais là j'ai mis Hurt de Christina Aguilera en boucle. Et donc Watson s'est retourné ! Je ne sais pas si je suis démoniaque ou si c'est la faute de la chanson…


	9. Heaven is a Place On Earth With You

Bon, j'avais à la base prévu de faire une fic en 5 chapitres, je pense que c'est râpé. xD Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews, positives ou pas, dans tous les cas ça me fait plaisir que vous preniez le temps de donner votre avis ! Ensuite, je tenais à dire que si je n'ai pas posté la suite très vite, c'est parce que je me suis mise à Doctor Who et que ça m'a provoqué vingt-trois dépressions environ, ne vous faites pas tout à la suite ! _ Breeef je suis là, et ENJOY !

Chapitre #9 – Heaven is a Place On Earth With You

Watson hésita quelques secondes à passer le téléphone à Sherlock. Ce dernier lui faisait de grands signes négatifs de la main, le regard froid et anxieux, et son frère était paralysé. Le médecin se demanda comment deux frères pouvaient avoir aussi peur de parler à leur mère, même après des années de silence. La situation était certes maladroite et stressante, mais pour Watson rien ne pouvait remplacer la famille. Ne pas appeler ses parents pour leur donner quelques nouvelles pendant plus de deux mois le mettait très mal à l'aise, et il ne comprenait pas que Sherlock puisse préférer couper les ponts définitivement plutôt que de parler à sa mère. Après de trop longues secondes de silence, il murmura dans le combiné :

« Excusez-moi d'avoir tardé, je vous le passe. »

Il tendit le téléphone à un Sherlock effaré, le regard désapprobateur, et se détourna pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux. Il allait sûrement le détester pour l'avoir forcé à répondre à sa mère, et Watson n'appréciait pas vraiment de se retrouver soudainement dans le rôle du bourreau. Il se mit à fixer les écriteaux médicaux sur le mur, tentant désespérément d'avoir l'air concentré sur autre chose, puis prit conscience que Sherlock ne parlait pas. Il se tourna vers lui, curieux, le souffle coupé, et vit que le détective tenait simplement le combiné contre son oreille.

Watson fronça les sourcils avant de discerner un faible grésillement. La mère de Sherlock lui parlait, c'était un monologue que son fils écoutait attentivement. Le détective arborait la même expression que lorsqu'il écoutait la déposition d'un témoin, mais sans l'interrompre, cependant. Voyant l'air visiblement soulagé de Mycroft, bien qu'encore un peu angoissé, le médecin s'autorisa à reprendre sa respiration et à s'asseoir au chevet de Sherlock.

La conversation dura presque trois quarts d'heure, ponctuée par des « Hm. » précipités de Sherlock. Watson passa presque tout ce temps à essayer de déchiffrer ce que lui disait sa mère, mais il ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux grésillements sortant du téléphone. Le détective posa le téléphone sur les draps de son lit sans prendre la peine de raccrocher, ce que fit Mycroft en récupérant son appareil.

« Alors ? » fit l'aîné Holmes, les sourcils levés.

« Elle te dit bonjour. »

Il y eut un silence pesant, puis Mycroft éclata d'un rire sec.

« Elle a toujours été si chaleureuse. » ironisa l'aîné, voulant faire comprendre à Sherlock qu'il éludait la question.

« Elle a aussi dit qu'elle aimait bien John. »

Watson haussa les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Sherlock avait retrouvé son expression habituelle, froide et insupportable, celle d'avant sa chute. La proximité soudaine avec son passé le plus concret avait dû réveiller de très mauvaises habitudes…

« Mais vous avez parlé pendant si longtemps, Sherlock, elle a forcément dit autre chose ! » finit par dire le médecin.

« Des choses sans importance. Pourriez-vous sortir ? Tous les deux ? »

Le fait qu'il s'agisse au moins d'une question et non d'un « Dégagez. Tout de suite. » indiqua à Watson que Sherlock avait un semblant d'émotions à vivre, et qu'il avait un peu trop honte de les montrer. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas qu'ils voient sa joie, sa tristesse ? Sa mère lui avait-elle dit qu'elle avait honte de lui ? _Est-ce qu'elle pourrait être encore plus fermée que son fils ?_

« Sherlock, est-ce que ta mère t'a pardonné ? » demanda le médecin, incapable de sortir sans savoir.

« Que voudrait dire «Tu m'as bien fichu la frousse, espèce d'idiot » ? » murmura Sherlock, le regard soudainement incertain.

« De la tendresse difficile à exprimer, un peu comme quand tu essaies de faire un compliment… »

« Alors… Je dirais qu'elle m'a pardonné. Je ne parlerai pas du reste, sortez. Je suis fatigué. »

Mais lorsque Watson quitta la pièce, inquiet, il vit un grand sourire de soulagement se dessiner sur le visage de Sherlock. Avait-il jamais vu une telle expression chez le détective ? Décidément, cette journée n'aurait pas été banale. La porte refermée, Mycroft se tourna vers le médecin et soupira.

« Je dois bien avouer que… ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. »

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le regarda pensivement.

« Nous sommes peut-être le genre de famille qu'il faut… »

« Secouer un peu ? » compléta Watson avec un faible sourire.

« Peut-être, peut-être… Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? »

« Ce n'est pas si loin, ne vous inquiétez pas. Prenez soin de lui, même si je crois que ça va aller un peu mieux… »

« Il avait l'air exorcisé, je vous assure que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi soulagé, vous savez ? »

Watson se passa une main dans les cheveux en riant, conscient qu'il ressemblait à une adolescente à qui on faisait un compliment sur sa tenue, et fit :

« Ce n'était finalement pas si compliqué… Un régal pour les psychiatres, Sherlock bloqué par sa non-relation avec sa mère… »

« Ne croyez pas qu'il puisse ressortir parfaitement normal, cependant. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de notre famille… » ajouta Mycroft avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Je le sais bien, mais si l'un de ses blocages a disparu… c'est déjà très bien. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Watson réfléchissait à plein régime. Etait-ce à cause du silence de sa mère que Sherlock faisait tout pour se faire remarquer ? Il disait toujours qu'il méprisait les autres et en avait vraiment l'air, mais son habitude de lire tous les journaux le concernant disait exactement le contraire. Sherlock ne vivait que par ce que les autres pensaient de lui, et plus particulièrement le médecin lui-même, puisqu'il s'était drogué dès qu'il lui avait très mal parlé et était parti en trombes. Jamais Watson n'avait pris en compte une seule seconde le besoin de reconnaissance du détective, et maintenant celui-ci était évident. Il secoua la tête, vexé d'avoir agi aussi bêtement, et fit trois pas à l'intérieur de Baker Street avant de tomber sur Mrs. Hudson.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'exclama la logeuse en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Oh, Sherlock va bien, il reviendra dans quelques jours, quelques jours seulement, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Il s'était enfermé… J'ai eu si peur… J'ai appelé la police… »

« Je vous assure que ça va, je l'ai vu, il a l'air en pleine forme mais doit se reposer. »

_En pleine forme, en pleine forme…_

« Je vais lui faire des cookies pour son retour, ça lui fera plaisir ! » dit Mrs. Hudson avec un grand sourire.

Watson rit silencieusement et entra dans l'appartement. C'était un vrai chantier.

_Sherlock, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fichu là-dedans ?_

Presque tous les objets des étagères étaient par terre. Sherlock avait dû tout jeter au sol dans un accès de rage, tel un enfant capricieux _très_ en colère, passant sa frustration sur tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Seul son violon était intact, posé sur le sofa, mais l'état des cordes indiqua à Watson qu'il en avait joué furieusement pendant des heures. Le médecin soupira en remettant les livres dans les étagères, incapable de trouver une solution pour le sang soigneusement rangé dans des bocaux auparavant et qui se trouvait maintenant répandu sur le tapis. Watson serra les lèvres devant le désastre. _C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de partir…_ Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait le lui rappelait avec un grand sourire ironique.

Il s'assit pesamment sur le fauteuil, entouré de débris de lampes et de vêtements jetés dans tous les sens, et ferma les yeux. Il ne pensait pas être épuisé à ce point, mais il s'endormit sans même s'en apercevoir.

Il ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard. L'appartement était plongé dans les ténèbres, et depuis l'Afghanistan, Watson n'aimait pas beaucoup se trouver dans le noir. Il sortit son portable pour s'éclairer un peu jusqu'à l'interrupteur du salon, mais vit qu'il avait un nouveau message. Il se replongea dans le fauteuil pour le lire.

« _Marre de l'hôpital. Suis rentré. T'ai laissé dormir. SH_ »

Watson bondit du fauteuil, atterré de ne pas avoir réagi au vibreur de son téléphone dans son sommeil, et se précipita à l'aveugle vers la chambre de Sherlock. Il illumina brièvement la pièce avec l'écran de son portable et soupira de soulagement. Le détective était allongé sur son lit, ayant visiblement pris la peine de se mettre en pyjama, et son sommeil paraissait assez serein. Watson sourit et s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol. Il éteignit la lumière de son téléphone et resta là, simplement, écoutant la respiration calme de Sherlock. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, heureux que son ami ait l'air en bonne santé mentale et physique.

Dans son sommeil, Sherlock bougea son bras et sa main heurta le visage de Watson de plein fouet. Celui-ci grogna un peu fort, surpris, et c'est avec horreur qu'il entendit le détective bouger dans son lit. Il n'avait pour rien au monde voulu le réveiller alors qu'il dormait si paisiblement, mais c'était malheureusement arrivé.

« John ? Tu es par terre ? » marmonna Sherlock, à peine éveillé.

« Oui. » souffla le médecin, parlant très bas au cas où le détective serait dans un demi-sommeil et qu'il parle en dormant.

« Viens à côté de moi. »

« Je te laisse tranquille, dors bien, je sors… » murmura Watson en se redressant.

« Non, tu viens à côté de moi. »

Le médecin savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à la voix suave de son colocataire, et c'est avec regret qu'il ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir à côté du détective. Celui-ci lui prit soudainement la main en la cherchant à tâtons dans le noir, ce qui fit rougir Watson.

« Je n'aime pas le dire, mais merci. »

« Merci pour… quoi ? » demanda le médecin, sentant que le détective n'avait de toute façon plus envie de dormir.

« De me pardonner, de t'inquiéter pour moi, de m'avoir fait parler avec… ma mère. »

Watson n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet. Sherlock lui avait dit très récemment qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler, et il doutait qu'il ait changé d'avis aussi rapidement.

« C'était normal. » chuchota le médecin et caressant doucement sa main.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'ai dit à l'hôpital… » fit Sherlock en changeant de sujet, le doute dans la voix.

« Rien de spécial, mais je te préfère au naturel. »

Il y eut un silence, et ils se mirent à rire ensemble. Watson n'avait pas réellement ri depuis si longtemps qu'il eut très vite mal aux abdominaux.

« Blague à part… Ne me refais jamais ça. Tu n'auras plus besoin de le faire. »

« Toi non plus, ne me refais jamais ça. » répliqua Sherlock.

« D'accord, d'accord, égalité… Tu veux retourner dormir ? »

« Je ne suis jamais fatigué, je voulais juste faire le moins de bruit possible pendant que tu dormais dans le salon, alors je suis monté et… »

« Arrête ça, Sherlock, même ta voix est fatiguée, l'interrompit Watson, amusé. Ferme les yeux, on parlera de tout ça demain. »

« Pas envie. »

Il serra un peu plus fort la main du détective, soulagé qu'il se sente mieux à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, et s'allongea à son tour sur le lit pour être dans une position plus confortable. Il posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Sherlock et murmura :

« J'ai cru deux fois que j'allais te perdre, mais tu es toujours là. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'émotions fortes, je me fais trop vieux pour ça, alors rassure-moi et _dors._ »

« Hmpf. »

Sherlock se glissa vers Watson et posa son front sur le sien.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. »

« Je sais, Sherlock, je sais, je le regrette beaucoup et ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Si c'est ça qui t'empêche de dormir… je serai là demain matin, oui. »

« Sinon je referai la même chose, je le sais. Ma mère est juste un aspect du problème. C'est toi que je veux pour toujours, John. »

« Sherlock… »

Watson lâcha la main du détective et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je pense qu'on devrait en finir avec les quiproquos… Je t'aime, Sherlock, et ça ne changera jamais. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand j'ai reçu ce sms de Mycroft, et je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureux que quand tu as disparu. Alors même si je m'énerve de temps en temps, ne crois pas une seule seconde que mes sentiments ont changé. »

Sherlock se serra encore plus fort contre lui. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur le cou de Watson, qui frissonna en fermant les yeux.

« John, j'ai menti la dernière fois mais… Demain matin, je serai là. On ira voir Lestrade, je lui dirai que je suis en vie, et on enquêtera comme avant. »

« Si tu te mets en danger, je t'enferme ici pour toujours, est-ce que c'est bien compris ? » murmura Watson en riant doucement.

« Qui pourrait être pire que Moriarty, John ? Tout sera terriblement ennuyeux… Mais un peu moins si tu es là. »

« Content de te faire un peu d'animation, Sherlock. » dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Le détective fit un soupir amusé, puis il se remit à embrasser le médecin dans le cou.

« Sherlock, tu sens la morphine… »

« Tu sens John. » répliqua le détective en se redressant pour s'allonger sur lui.

« Oh non, Sherlock, attends… Tu es trop fatigué, retourne dormir, je t'assure ! »

« John, arrête de parler. »

Sonné, Watson écarquilla les yeux dans le noir. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'insurger, Sherlock posa avec force ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans réfléchir, le médecin passa ses mains sous le haut de pyjama du détective et ferma les yeux. Il se mit à caresser doucement le dos de Sherlock, passant lentement ses doigts sur chacune des vertèbres, tandis que le détective prenait son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassait passionnément. Watson sentit quelque chose remuer dans son ventre, et il mit fin au baiser le plus calmement possible.

« Hm… Voilà, c'était bien, tu es content ? Maintenant il faut, euh… dormir. »

« John, j'ai cru que tu allais disparaître de ma vie. » souffla le détective en l'embrassant derechef.

Watson se mit à respirer précipitamment et faillit enfoncer ses ongles dans le dos de son colocataire. Il avait terriblement envie de le sentir contre lui, le plus proche possible, mais rien n'était suffisant. Le seul moyen de se sentir mieux aurait été de le serrer jusqu'à disloquer sa colonne vertébrale, mais le médecin n'aimait pas beaucoup cette idée. Lorsque Sherlock lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure en remuant légèrement son bassin contre le sien, il sut qu'il était presque arrivé au point de non-retour.

« Sherlock, attends, ne fais pas ça… »

« Je n'ai pas pu te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. »

« Quoi ? »

« La dernière fois… Je ne t'ai rien donné en retour. »

« Oh, c'est… Oh ! » s'exclama Watson.

Il voulut lui dire que ce n'était rien, qu'il fallait dormir, qu'il était trop fatigué pour avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, mais Sherlock avait à nouveau capturé ses lèvres. Watson sentit sa respiration devenir chaotique, les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, et lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était en train d'essayer de retirer le haut de pyjama de son colocataire, ses mains s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Il avait pris la décision de ne plus bouger, peut-être que Sherlock comprendrait. Le détective rompit le baiser, et le médecin sut qu'il le regardait intensément dans le noir.

« J'ai l'impression d'être en plein possession de mes moyens. Je t'aime, John, je le sais, et je ne veux pas que tu en doutes. »

« Oh, Sherlock. » souffla Watson, les joues en feu.

« Est-ce que ça te gêne parce que… tu as honte d'aimer un homme ? »

« Hein, quoi ? Oh non, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. C'est juste que… »

« John, je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je fais, je veux te faire plaisir, tu en as envie, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à m'aimer… Alors pourquoi ? »

Watson resta silencieux puis posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du détective.

« C'est parce que c'est… nouveau. Empêche-moi de réfléchir. » murmura-t-il avec un soupir d'appréhension.

« Je pense que je peux faire ça. » fit Sherlock, la voix teintée de sarcasme.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, ce qui fit sourire Watson, puis descendit doucement en glissant ses lèvres contre son cou. Le médecin se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, et il se mit à caresser les cheveux de Sherlock en soupirant d'aise. Il avait terriblement envie de lui, mais il appréhendait beaucoup le fameux moment où il perdrait tout contrôle de la situation et qu'il devrait juste se laisser aller. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Lorsque les lèvres de Sherlock se posèrent sur son pull, il s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

« Est-ce que tu veux que je le… enfin, retire ? »

« Ce n'est pas par-là que je vais, John. »

« Que tu… oh, mon Dieu. » souffla Watson en fermant les yeux en prenant conscience de ce qui allait bientôt arriver.

« Détends-toi. » murmura Sherlock en continuant de descendre.

Watson ne savait plus s'il avait envie de s'enfuir ou d'accélérer les choses. La suite lui faisait très peur, mais il en avait tellement envie… _Heureusement pour moi… Sherlock n'hésite vraiment pas, lui._ Il se força à arrêter de réfléchir, et se concentra sur les lèvres de Sherlock qui atteignaient le bas de son pull. _Mon Dieu, je vais devenir fou._

« Sherlock ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Hm ? »

« Non… rien, continue. »

_J'ai juste eu peur._

Sherlock s'affaira à déboutonner le jean de Watson, et le médecin retint sa respiration. _Oh mon Dieu. _Sherlock embrassa doucement la bosse qui se dessinait sous son boxer, et Watson crut qu'il allait défaillir. Il laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres un long gémissement, et Sherlock parut hésiter.

« Par pitié, supplia Watson, continue, ne t'arrête surtout pas ! »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention… » répliqua le détective, amusé.

Il appuya un peu plus fortement ses lèvres sur l'érection douloureuse du médecin, qui souleva le bassin sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Oh Sherlock, non… »

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Il ôta son boxer à une vitesse que Watson n'aurait pas cru possible dans le noir complet, puis il sentit Sherlock embrasser une partie de son corps qui n'avait jamais reçu ce genre de contact et poussa un cri de surprise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé en avoir autant envie. Les femmes, Sarah, rien n'avait été pareil. C'était Sherlock. Lorsqu'il sentit sa langue, il éclata soudain de rire et souffla :

« Non mais… Oh, Sherlock n'arrête jamais ça. Jamais. »

« Ça te fait rire ? » bougonna Sherlock, faussement vexé.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

« Moi aussi… » dit Sherlock en passant à nouveau sa langue sur le membre du médecin.

Watson inspira bruyamment et se cambra, une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier et l'autre dans les cheveux du détective. Il ne regrettait absolument pas de s'être laissé aller. Vraiment pas. Très rapidement, sous les caresses de Sherlock, il ne fut plus en étant de différencier ce qu'il ressentait physiquement et mentalement, quelles parties de son corps frissonnaient, qui il était vraiment, s'il avait une seule fois été attiré par quelqu'un d'autre que le détective, s'il avait assez remercié son ami médecin pour lui avoir fait rencontré Sherlock…

« Sherlock, Sherlock… » haleta-t-il.

« John, est-ce que ça te plaît ? »

La question était désespérément sincère.

« Imbécile… » lâcha Watson, pantelant.

« Est-ce que je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? » demanda Sherlock en stoppant ses caresses.

« Espèce de… continue ou je t'arrache les yeux ! » s'écria le médecin.

« Euh… très bien. » murmura le détective en riant.

Watson savait qu'il se conduisait comme… _comme quoi, en fait ? Un fou furieux ?_ mais il n'en avait même pas honte. Le détective le rendait complètement fou, et il sentit soudainement une sensation caractéristique dans son estomac.

« Oh… Sherlock, je… »

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents en gémissant. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense aux lèvres de Sherlock autour de son…

« SHERLOCK ! » s'écria-t-il, submergé par le plaisir.

Haletant, il posa sa main sur ses yeux.

« Sherlock… Merci. »

« C'était bien normal. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ton style de vouloir euh… _rendre la monnaie de la pièce_. »

« C'est mon style avec toi, John. »

Watson trouvait Sherlock incroyablement froid.

« Ça va, Sherlock… ? »

« Oui, je me sens si… bien. Comme si tout avait été remis à sa place. En équilibre. Stable. »

Et il avait raison. Ce n'était pas de la froideur dans sa voix, mais le ton le plus neutre possible. Pas d'angoisse, de colère, d'impatience. La plénitude totale.

Sherlock se redressa et s'allongea à côté du médecin, posant sa main sur sa hanche.

« Bonne nuit, John Watson. »

« Tu seras là, demain… n'est-ce pas ? » souffla le médecin, soudain très inquiet.

« Demain et pour toujours. »

…

…

…

…

Oui j'me suis dit, après vous avoir plombés avec l'héroïne, il fallait que je fasse une fin mignonne ! Et je ne pensais pas mettre quoi que ce soit de hot à la base, si vous saviez la tête que je fais en écrivant ça… C'est pas facile de s'y mettre. xD Bref voilà, c'est tout simplement la fin de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! J'attendrai la saison 3 pour refaire une fic Sherlock, en attendant j'ai une idée de roman donc voilà… Mais ce n'est pas fini pour le Johnlock, le meilleur couple du monde _ Salut à tous ! :D

PS : Et comme toujours, l'origine des titres des chapitres… Ecoutez-les, c'est tellement beau _

1 : Memories – Within Temptation

2 : I'm Going Slightly Mad – Queen

3 : I'd Wait For Life – Take That (également titre de la fic!)

4 : Live By The Ocean – The Hoosiers

5 : Frozen – Within Temptation (les paroles sont 100% Reichenbach, c'est impressionnant)

6 : Coming Home – Diddy & Dirty Money

7 : The Atrocity – Biffy Clyro

8 : Nothing In My Way – Keane

9 : Video Games – Lana Del Rey


End file.
